A Life Just Lived
by amayaki44
Summary: Rating made only because of some language scenes and some future refferences. This story is definitely S&A It's about a year after Akito comes back and what might happen, I can't say theres a plot but if you love S&A, drama or fluffies. This is your story
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Well oh my god, it's the First Chapter!

I would be absolutely STOKED to get any reviews at all on this.. 0 is fine. I remember reading many stories and not giving ONE review until the last chapter that they wrote just complaining and asking WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?

FYI'S:

:.:Hayama's thought bubbles:.:

**Actions/Noises/Feelings**

+Sana's thought Bubbles+

(Babbit! Me!)

THE HAYAMA'S

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

6:00 A.M.

Hayama's eyes shot straight open and he got up quickly. He made a swifter then Sailor Moon outfit morph into his Karate Gi. He was preparing for his routinely morning practices. He quietly creeps downstairs, opens the screen door to his backyard, cautious not to wake anyone up. Then for a half an hour all to be heard were the early morning chirps, the slight sway of trees and some "Ah's; Oh's and Hya's!" coming from Akito.

:.:There's only one week of summer left:.:

:.:No way am I getting up this early when school starts:.:

He stopped for a moment just to reminisce (remember) his best friend, Sana Kurata's, sleep schedule and how she was ALWAYS sleeping in and late for class. He got back to practice almost as soon as he stopped though.

**SHLLLOP**

Akito Hears the screen door open, he sees his father is up early today and stops practicing again.

"Ohaiyo, Akito."

"Yo," (when he says 'yo', it's very calm, not like YOOO what's up---? You know? The Hayama-Japanese way)

"Still practicing, are you?"

**nod**

"You've done very well, I am proud to see you've made it very close to black belt. What keeps you going, son?"

**stare**

"There are higher ranks then black belt, Oto-san."

"Ah. I see. Well good luck with that. Father has to go to work early today but that also mean he might have an earlier return, maybe around four or five. Remember, I have a business trip for the weekend so you should talk to Natsumi to discuss what plans you have so she can know in advance, alright?"

**nod**

"Good then, see you later."

**nod**

It was useless now, Akito couldn't concentrate on practicing, and he didn't even have any important Karate meeting for a _while_. He snorted at his father's earlier statement: 'Tell Natsumi your plans.'

:.:Natsumi will be way too busy to listen to me for that.:.:

:.:I wonder how Kurata is doing..:.:

Then he quickly dismisses the thought from his mind. It's 6:27; He decides to take a shower. The thought quickly comes back.

:.:She's doing a commercial today, isn't she.:.:

:.:Sounds like I won't be able to see her:.:

**sigh**

When finished with his bath-like duties. (Yum-yum had to say it) He was freshly brushed, pampered, smelled good and all that jazz(including eating breakfast)(and he was NOT naked while eating it). He walks back into his room and puts on a black T-shirt, a Blue sports jacket with white sleeves and khaki pants (the style is your choice --;)

That's about when he notices that the A button on his Burrucha was lit.

:.:The HECK:

:.:Not in all my time of knowing her has she EVER been up so early.. Unless there was an emergency…:.:

The Kurata's

What the heck, I beeped him forever ag-+

"Yo!"

"Hayama! You made it!" (in record time)

"Yeah I realized, what do you need, where's the fire?"

"There's a fire?"

**--**

"Well never mind about that; Hayama!"

"Ah?"

"Would you.. Like to come with me to my commercial shoot today? Pretty please, Rei will take me there but he has to leave early on a date with Asako and I don't want to be all lonely'n stuff.."

"Do I have to?"

"Awww come on, Hayama you know you were bored out of your MIND's wits without me. ("No I'm still pretty bored,") You were completely lost until you came here. What did you just say..?"

**Sana: Grin**

**red mallet prepared**

"Betsuni."

"Ahh, I thought so," **spots Rei** "Rei-Kun! We're ready to go now!"

Rei walks through the front door.

"Hai, Miss San—"

Rei thinks: Ahh, Hayama Monster is here!

Akito: "Yo."

Rei thinks: Him and his sly ways of being polite, he's just doing that to impress Miss. Sana isn't he? He is a really creepy kid.

"Well it's a bit of a long drive from here, so we should get going.."

"Haiii!" :D

**nod**

THE HAYAMA'S

8:30

Natsumi wakes up! (Fwooshaaaa!)

After preparing breakfast she calls the family down for it.

"Oto-san-! Akito-!"

7 minutes go by

"Nani, nani?"

Natsumi walks over to the message board.

(You know, one of those boards that kind of look like they're made of out the same material that cork-screws were made out of that you put thumb tacks in for misc. purposes)

She sees:

Be Home around 5!

Be back when I feel like it.

**--** "And just _what_ am I going to do with three servings of pancakes, eggs, bacon AND watermelon. That's not easy to come by and now it's all ruined!"

**random figure bursts through kitchen window**

"Yo Natsu-!"

**FRYING PAN TO THE FACE!** (still hot too!)

"Oro, oro? Yoshi-? Ahhh! Gomen!"

Yoshi: still unconscious.

(confused? Natsumi's new boyfriend!)

BACK IN REI'S CAR

8:52

"Don't worry, we still have plenty of time, the shoot doesn't start until 11:00 so I'm going to make a quick stop at my friend's house."

At in sync times

"Don't you mean girlfriend?"

:.:Don't you mean girlfriend:.:

**stares at Sana**

:.:w/e:.:

"Oh well um," Blush "yes I guess you could say that."

"Rei, don't tell me you're still fidgety over her.. You're an adult you should be used to her, don't you still love her? Did she break up with you?"

:.:shh..:.:

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. It's just a little strange since she's always so busy. It sometimes doesn't really seem like we're really a couple anymore."

**a little gloomy**

"But that's alright because today we're going on a date, thank you for letting us do this, Sana-Chan!" **glee**

:.:whatever happened to miss. Sana:.: (it'll differ the (proof, no capitalization)lazier I get, Ha-ya-ma-kun.)

"No problem, Rei-Kun!"

:.:eck:.: (burrrn)

Rei: "That also means, Hayama-kun, that you must treat Sana as first priority while I'm gone,"

:.:eh:.:

"Aah, I mean.. Yeah, sure."

"Really Hayama-kun I mean it, one single strand plucked from her little head!" **protective dad mode**

Rei.. ** 3**+

:.:You don't have to tell me twice..:.:

**pride somewhat hurt in a way**

At around 9:20 they picked up Asako from her apartment complex and made their way to the studio. Things were a little uncomfortable when Ms. Kurumi got in the car. It even made Akito's cheetah nature die down a bit.

I hope nothing bad is happening between those two..+

AT THE STUDIO

10:15

"OOOH Sana-chan 3! I'm so happy for you; you're finally getting into some big commercials. Next thing we know you'll be in PG-13 movies and a Broadway classical! Ohh Sana you've grown up so much!" tear

(if you don't remember this is Sana's regular rather fruity sounding hair dresser whom I think has a crush on Rei)

"Wh-why thank you Suzi-san! But I don't think I am going to get into anything…too major anytime soon."

**sitting at a nearby table**

:.: hopefully:.:

Sana's finished look: Her beautiful reddish-brown hair was put into a bun with a few locks left out and three of them were high-lighted white. She was placed in an old-fashioned farmer girl plaid pink(the other color to make the plaid work is white) dress. A golden locket rested just above her collar bone, her shoes were some rather boyish but adorable with the outfit, black boots with laces (NOT like rain boots!)

Hayama just stared at her fixedly.

"Well Miss Sana, it's about time we, eh, Asako and I got going, so I'll be back around... let's say 2 o'clock? Would that be ok? Incase you finish early here's some money for you two just to go around town, if you do finish early make sure to buzz me by 2!"

"Hai Rei-Kun!" **big hug**

:.:just leave:.:

"Ok, ja-ne Sana, Hayama."

S:D

A:/

"Hayama!"

"Nani?"

"Remember, You have to keep track of all my feathers or else!"

**o0**

:.:did she mean her hair..:.:

"Ahh I got to go!"

"Ah."

:.:I'll look after you..:.:

(not too corny?)

'COMMERCIAL TIME--!'

Director: "Ok, this is how the whole productions going to go, don't worry, there aren't any lines just do as I say."

Everyone, especially Sana: "Hai!"

Director: "All right this is going to be a preview for the movie based on a best-selling novel "Kowai no Iinazuke". The actress playing the part that Sana is in the movie couldn't make it here today so I apologize, Ms. Kurata for making this so last notice."

"No program!"

ah problem, whatever+

"Eh sure, now let's get started people. Come on out Kisho!"

From behind Sana came a boy with plain brown hair and crystal beautiful blue eyes. His hair style was very similar to Akito's, almost a mirror image. His face and hair looked very clean and well kept though it had been rumpled around with to blend with his role. He looked about 18 or 19 years old. He had a mostly white with dark blue lines plaid, shirt, a little open at the top and tight blue jeans. He was very handsome.

Sana didn't seem to notice this. She just smiled.:D

Kisho slightly blushed, she had a pretty smile, but then soon got over it.

"So I finally get to meet _the_ Sana. What a fine shoujo."

Hayama: not taking this well

:.: Where do you get off saying that to some girl you've barely just met, if I hadn't promised not to cause an--… Promises:.:

"It's a rare site, something so lovely and innocent."

**he bends down to give her a kiss on the cheek**

Hayama puts his hand in the way and that's where the kiss lands **DENIED! **(AND to make it clear not everyone is watching them, they're all getting the set ready)

Kisho seemed unaffected: "Excuse me," Hayama's hand still in front of his face.

"No, excuse me. I apologize but you see, I am Sana's temporary bodyguard and am instructed to protect her from anything, especially anybody." (Chyea right!)

Hayama...+ doesn't really want dramatics right now

"Oh I see. How rude of me, then MAY I place a kiss upon this fine maiden's lips?"

:.: Oho, lips now:.:

What+

"Fat chance."

"Then let's take that chance."

The fight seemed to be more a conflict over to show who, who's who (;) rather then protecting Sana.

Hey who wants to know MY opinion+

"I see. What did you say your name was?"

HEY+

"I didn't."

Sana runs forward.

"Hayama!"**grabs onto the back of his shirt with both hands**

"Uh?" (tee-hee)

"It's ok Hayama, he's just really friendly and outgoing."

Psst: "What if I don't like friendly and outgoing?"

"Deal with it."

:.: I think more around the lines "flirtatious prick.":.:

Kisho gave Hayama one last smirk before they were all (except Hayama) called out to the stage. The stage was fully set now so it was time for the Director to tell them what they were about to do.

I don't REALLY think he's such a bad guy+

"Alright, most previews are made after the movie is fully filmed but these two characters," **points to Kisho and Sana** "Have their own exclusive scenes in the movie apart from the other characters so it's ok to tape it separately from the movie and finishing some things before the movie make it just that much easier."

At 11:30 they started the filming. The smell of new plastic and the heat from all the fluorescent lights, this was a studio. In no time they taped a few scenes of them running away from something, sitting on a grassy hill in the sunrise. A night scene where it was cold outside so Kisho gave his jacket to Sana, then soon wrapped his arm around her. Everyone in the room made quiet 'awws' so not to disturb the film but one person looked so concentrated angry he looked like he was being forced to keep a porcupine down his pants. Akito. (Duh.)

"1… 2… and— CUT! Great job you two, I can't believe it, and every scene only took one try! This is great we're going so much faster then planned. Obviously it's due to Kisho's and Sana's combined acting skills. You two sync so well!"

Kisho: **stares at sana**

Akito: **not appreciating it**

I think we could really be good friends, Kisho and I. Like me and Naozumi……… I miss Naozumi+

Sana: **big smile at Kisho**

(I think Akito might implode.. ;)

Director: "All right, now for the last scene of the preview commercial! The kiss scene!"

Sana: **Freezes up**

Akito..+

This looks sort of necessary so

Hai- Yes; Gomen- Sorry; Kisho- One who knows his own mind

Kowai no Iinazuke- A scary or the scary Fiancée

Implode- an inner explosion

Shoujo- a BEAUTIFUL girl

Ohaiyo- Hello; Good Morning

If you're reading anime fanfics you should know all this!

Also.. I think I might get my ass chewed out because my format is so confusing! Well don't blame me! Fanfictions won't let me have the star or the squiggly line icon which is what I am SO used to using! Well hopefully as the chapters go along, you'll begin to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER CONFRIGGEDY 2

Hahahha I didn't think I'd make it to the FIRST chapter so this is actually pretty cool! I'm still not going to beg you to R&R but uh.. well. It'd be nice to know who even READ my story of so far ness. I understand that there are a lot of weird misspelled words but those are there to show how the characters are pronouncing them. I mean do the sentences: "I love you. Can you do this for me? You're going to get it!" & "I love-- yew! Can ya do this fer me? Yer gonna get it!" sound the same? I didn't think so. One of the type of sentences definitely seem more sloppy but it has more character I think, and I definitely like you to know what they're thinking. I don't want them all to be androids with perfect grammar!

Remember.

:.:Hayama Akito thought bubbles:.:

.+Sana thought bubbles+.

**_FLASHBACK FROM THE LAST CHAPTER_** fwooshaaaw!

_Director: "And now for the kiss scene!"_

_Sana: freezes up_

_.+Uh.. Akito+._

Akito: smile.

:.:fuck that, fuck that, fuck that, fuck that, and fuck that! (No, don't do anything, you'll only get in her way. Plus your reasoning is going to get me in trouble) I get to! She's my girlfriend now it's OK if I have a problem with it! (It's not ok.. this is her career I can't do anything):.:

Explanation: This is the dinosaur loving boy VS. The Cheetah!

End Result:

Akito's smile cracks a little bit

"Eheh, good luck Sana.." he didn't want to say that.

Sana: **twitchy thumbs up**

Kisho: **smirk**

A Kisho one time thought bubble: $$ Ah! No way! **joygasms**$$

The director assumes everything is ready "Alright folks, ready on the set?"

"Check,"

"Check!"

"Check,"

"Alright 3… 2… 1… ACTION!"

The scene was played upon a little paper mache grass hill, the lighting made it look like a dark and cold sunset. Ceiling fans, pointing towards the actors made their hair swish along like it was a cold windy november evening.

(in this scene I will abbreviate Sana and Kisho with S and K, the names used in the dialogue are the names of the characters for the movie, this should be obvious but some people really ARE that stupid. (me!))

S: Fujita..

:.:Sana…:.:

K: Akina…

S: Fujita I… **tears roll down her face**

K: Akina! **grabs her by the wrists**

K: My love for you.. Is like the nectar of a fruit from a tree that is forbidden… It cannot spoil.. but it's also poisonous to us and everyone around us!

S: Oh Fujita.. No! We can make this work..

.+Hayama..+.

K: No Akina it just. . . cannot be…

K: Akina…. **leans in**

:.:Sana.:.:

S: NO! **slaps Kisho or Fujita across face **

**and runs off the set**

Director: "Hwuh..? Ehh, uhh, CUT!"

"You pulled off a good scene, but… that's not what was in the script.."

Sana didn't stop for anything, she ran straight past everybody, even Akito, to outside the studio. Everyone had sort of an "oo" blank anime kind of moment. Kisho stood dumb-founded for a moment. The director was in tears, the scene was going along SO perfectly. What happened! Akito though, he was almost light-headed with relief, he really _couldn't_ take it. Akito decided to take the situation in his own hands.

"I'll go get her, excuse me."

Akito ran like lightening speed, who knows how far she could've gotten by now with HER athletics. He didn't know quite what to think, she should be used to this kind of stuff, and she's been acting forever, even before she met him.

:.:Then again.. I've never BEEN with her to an actual taping.:.:

Still running he slams through the door he looks around for Sana.

"_Oww.._"

Sana was leaning on the wall next to the door when Akito slammed through it.

(eeeowch)

"AH! Ah.. Sana I'm so sorry," **eek** :.:Oh god..:.:

"Are," **pause** "You ok..?"

**BONK**! (the red hammer of justice)

**Chibi anger builds up**

"Serves you right Hayama, here I am trying to consider your feelings, putting my job on the line and possibly ruining the shoot for good and all my hard work. WHILE YOU come out here and hit me in the face/knees/chest.. HEAD! Why did you even come out here if you were gonn--!"

Then she stopped. Hayama tried to look her in the eye but couldn't, they were shut with tears surrounding them. He didn't move, he didn't know what she wanted him to do.

"Kurata.."

Then Sana ran straight into Akito, embracing him as tightly as she could muster. He returned the embrace as tightly as he could while giving a tender touch.

"I'm sorry... It's just. I mean it's not like it would've been my first kiss or anything. I just couldn't hurt your feelings right in front of your face, and it felt so wrong! I've never had to kiss anyone for my acting career; it was just too much all at once, I'm sorry."

"No apologies necessary…" (he secretly enjoys this… (A lot))

"Look, is there any way... you could… finish the scene but still feel all right? I don't want this whole day of hell to be for nothing, what would make you feel better?"

**Sana thinks** (BRRR)

"What.. Would make it all right for _you_?"

**Ponder ponder ponder**

All of a sudden Sana craned her head up, put her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. This surprised him to no ends but he calmly returned the kiss and tilted his neck down to deepen it. He pulled her as close to his body as he could. Doing all these actions he forgot to breathe for a while. He started to stumble backwards into the wall and she went with him. Then he had something to lean on, but it was soon turning into a make-out session. Loosing himself, he slid down the wall and his butt made a loud thump on the ground and she came with him. She was now on top of him against the wall between his legs and she opened her lips just a little more in order to let him slip his tongue in… After a bit of that, they pulled apart. She rested her head a little below his chest as he held her closely.

:.:Just.. A little longer.:.:

:.:but I _do_ have all the time in the world..:.:

Then he looked at his watch, it was 12:50. His theory: get the shot done in 10 minutes, kill Kisho, then he and Sana should have a good 59 minutes to chill out while waiting for Rei, yeah, he could take a break.

"Sana.. Thank you so much," gives her a slight squeeze "I don't want to act like it's my decision, but you have.. my…," :Eck Permission sounds bad, uhhh..: "I don't know just.. Just don't worry about finishing that shot, its fine."

:.:To be honest I think she just kissed me so I would say that…:.: **feels played**

Yet, it's ok with him, in a funny way.

.+Is he serious+.

**Cheetah**

"Unless you just want to stay here, forever."

**hits him on head** "Just what do you mean by 'here'?"

Akito: **slight smile** (a true one)

Sana: **Beam**

BACK IN THE STUDIO (Haaatcha-cha-cha-cha!)

"I'm back--!"

Director: "Are you SURE this time?"

"Hai! No professional!"

:.:**inner beam**:.: (Kinda thing)

"I'm very sorry everyone, it's just I've never done such a shot before, but I think I can handle it now!"

**in comes Kisho who walks in-between Sana and Akito **

"Sana! I thought we lost you for a minute there, I was going to get disappointed if I had to miss out on that scene! You're back for sure?"

Sana: "Uh-huh!" **shakes his hand**

Akito: **so doesn't care**

**feels victorious**

Director: "Ok people, places, PLACES! Ok, Ready on the set?"

"Check!"

"Check,"

"Check,"

"All right! 3… 2… 1… ACTION!"

S: Fujita..

K: Akina…

S: Fujita I… **tears**

K: Akina! **grabs her by the wrists**

K: My love for you.. Is like the nectar of a fruit from a tree that is forbidden!

S: Oh Fujita.. No! We can make this work..

K: No Akina it just. . . cannot be…

K: Akina…. **leans in**

S: **closes her eyes gently**

And their lips collide. Director gently says "Hold it.. Just a bit longer."

K: **kisses deeper**

:.: Rrr..:.:

S: Doesn't retaliate (she can't ruin the shot after making it this far!)

Director: "Annnnnd……**CUT**!"

:.:Well _that_ took a little over forever.:.:

(Pride would've been hurt if he hadn't just been kissing her for 4 minutes -)

Kisho is still holding Sana, now by her upper arms, staring keenly into her eyes. Frozen on the spot from the taping, she's still staring into his eyes too, but her mind is in another world. She didn't even realize she was still in Kisho's hold.

.+Akito's was different, that Kisho, he likes me too but Akito's had so much more meaning then that… But gee I wonder if Akito noticed the difference.. Or noticed at all. I can't believe Kisho deepened it, he seems to have a lot of exper--+.

Then Kisho leaned in for another kiss and succeeded!

AKITO: "The… heck are they doing?" **fury ensues**

Sana snapped out of it. She looked deep into Kisho's eyes. He had this look on his face like he was dominant, that he had won. Akito made a move to kick his ass but quickly retreated in fear and hid behind a scene prop of a bush. Because at that moment when Kisho's closed his eyes, (still kissing her) the look in Sana's eyes were nothing but the complete definition of WHAT to fear in a young man's life. (a pissed off girl in high heels, so she's in boots? Close enough!)

Still cowering in a ball, next thing Akito heard was a muffled scream from Kisho, he looked up and saw Sana biting down on Kisho's tongue! (really hard :P)

:.:His _tongue_ was in her mouth TOO:.: (No--..Pride.. **inhale** depleting)

He looks again and it almost looked like an explosion of hammers in a 4 feet diameter worth of a tornado with many bad words going this way and that but mostly just a lot of-

"**BA-KAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Akito gets up, grabs Sana by the shoulder and gently but **forcefully **drags her out of the studio while waving a little 'hello-goodbye/sorry' to Kisho. Akito's checklist was now done, he looks at his watch and sees that he is 30 seconds ahead of schedule. (Oro-orO?)

**now really out of the building** Akito had to be serious.

"Sana! What happened, why didn't you move, why did you just let him keep you there like that? …Sana?" **a little more insecure then he wanted to sound**

"Are you.. ACCUSING me of something Akito!"

"No I-"

"Do you not TRUST ME,"

"San-"

"After ALL that I've done you don't believe in me!"

"…."

"SO now you IGNORE ME AKITO I—"

"Sa---na!"

"INTERUPT ME! bonk"

"Calm d-"

Kisho pops in

"Leave the poor girl alone!"

Sana and Akito: **thwap!** "STUFF IT!"

"Sana please calm down!"

"You yelled at him too!"

"I mean calm down for me!"

"Oh. Well what if I don't want.. T.."

..Sana: "I give up."

Akito: **sigh** "Sana,"

"I'm sorry I let that happen to you."

"Aw don't be all mushy yet I'm a tough girl I can take it, it was just icky."

"Hmm?"

"I just sat there because you're.. So… **good**."

.+Ok so that isn't a very understandable or good excuse+.

"What the hell does that even _mean_?"

Sana takes two fingers and places them on his lips in a gesture to make him shut up. "Nice lips, it means." **pink**

Instead of going pink himself, Hayama looks over to Kisho in an almost sympathetic way. :.:I guess she just forgot he was there? Poor guy..:.:

(Nahhhh!)

"Sana, let's go."

Already forgetting Kisho in the alley, they walk away. Is this the last of Kisho?

(I guess NOOOOT)

WITH A WHOLE HOUR LEFT (Dun-nun-nun-naaaaa)

They eat lunch 3 Sana's treat. She orders a bowl of cereal with milk, he orders the most expensive (and deelisheeyus) Sushi. Sana gives him a glare.

**mouth full of California**

"Whaa? Hyou can affour it don be sho **gulp** stingy."

"'Stingy', huh?" **bonk**

"Yeah." **bonk**

Then Akito spots a dweeb in the distance.

"Ara! Tsuyoshi!" Sana turns around to look. Tsuyoshi waves in his cute little blushing and fidgeting way even though he isn't nervous at all. To their surprise he _wasn't_ with Aya (His beloved, but for how long!) But with his little sister Aono and Hisae( a classmate and kind of sort of friend of Sana's) (D'oh? I'm genius (praise me))Sana was confused with the group but since Aono was their, she didn't assume anything bad.

"Hello Tsuyoshi, Hisae, Aono, what're you guys doing here? It's pretty far away from home. Could you be site seeing maybe?"

(There isn't anything to see but tall buildings around here Sana --;)

"Oh.. Ehh no, nothing like tha-" "-Then what?" Akito said alarmingly fast

This surprised Tsuyoshi, he always knew Akito to be blunt but never on a 'need to know' basis. (I just woke up, gimme a break if that doesn't sound very good… seriously I wrote explanations (which doesn't exist anymore since fan fiction is so gay) and chapter 1 and 2 in a row. Yecch!)

(After Aki-Chan got a good two hours of resting up and renewing her inspiration)

Hisae saw what was going on between the friends, so she asked Sana to have a little chat with her by herself.

"Really Sana it's nothing, I'm just helping Tsuyoshi pick out a present for Aya, her birthday is coming up soon… Well I hope you know how hopeless he is at buying GIRL'S presents, especially for Aya."

"Ohh- how cute, it really was nice of you to go out and do this for him. I wonder though, why didn't he just ask his mom? Oh and what do you think you're going to get as her birthday present?"

"Well you see I have to um. Get a present for a _boy_ myself…"

**stares down at floor- and snappily changes subject**

"W-we don't _know_ what we're getting her yet that's why we're here and uh, oh let's go back to the table I think Hayama misses you!"

**pink**

Sana: "Ok.."

.+this is ODD.. Out of all my friends Hisae seems least likely to go out of her way for a BOY. She's also getting a present for a boy. Odd..+.

(HUZZAH!) After Hayama and Tsuyoshi's fairly similar CONVERSATION!

Sana and Hisae return, they were all fairly stand-offish to each other. Except for Akito and Aono, Akito didn't care, Aono is just so cute (too cute 2 care B-/)! (but she isn't young anymore **Sigh sigh sigh sigh sigh** I'm not a pedophile.. -;)

"Well I think it's about time I—we left." Tsuyoshi said still uneasy toned.

**Hisae: nod-nod**

**ZOOM they're gone!** Calls back to the table: "Hurry up, Aono!" Who hasn't left yet.

Aono: "Hai!"

Instead she turns back to Sana and Akito still eating their food.

"I think Hisae is buying a gift for her want-to-be boyfriend, I'm not sure, but I think that's how it is. Aah! Coming--!"

**p-THH!** Sana spits out a mouthful (she takes big bites) of her cereal (With milk) all over Akito's face! Still in shock, she sits there just staring at him. **PONK!**

"Look what YOU made me DO!"

"I hardly _make_ you do **anything**…" :.: you should realize… **sweat-drop**:.:

"Here!" **has already given up**

She then holds out a conveniently on-the-go towel in her purse over to him.

"You should clean it yourself this time," **already too aware**

**Cheetah's ears droop** :.:Darnn:.:

(Since I really HATE it, almost obsessively when milk gets ANYWHERE on my body. Like-wise with most foods, BUT ESPECIALLY MILK! So we're all going to imagine Akito walking into the restaurant bathroom (a good; CLEAN one) and dunking his head in a sink full of warm water until he runs out of air! TWICE! Then he's done cleaning. Thank you.)

"You ready to go, Akito?"

"Ah."

"It's 1:57… That's good enough,"

**Sana pulls out her Burrucha and presses the B button, then the Vibrate**

**DURING A VERY VERY VERY very VERY EXTREME MAKEOUT SCENE! **

"_AH-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" _they both (Rei and Asako) get the hell vibrated out of them. (looks highly suggestive **wink with rose in mouth**)"_I think-kin-kink i-i-it's t-t-t-time to pi-ick up San-nan-nan-naa!"_

(Fwoosh that was fun!)

30 minutes later

BACK AT THE RESTAURANT

"I think Rei forgot us."

"Come on, he's just a little late,"

"He did, didn't he?"

"NO!"

"Well-"

**little Ponk** "Shut up, they were probably just having a really good time."

"While we're in the rain?"

(Summer rains, you can never predict them! Quota DD)

**HEH ..HEHT-CHOO!** (basically Le Sneeze!)

"Sana.. Don't tell me you've caught a cold…" :.:what a drag:.:

"Of _course_ not, I have the immunity of a quail!" (Whale? Do whales get sick?)

Then he gave Sana a sweet stare… He loved her never ending fountain of goofiness, but sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good. She was giving him an odd stare like 'what?' He walked around Sana to her back and gave her a hug from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head to shield her from at least a little rain. She straightened her back in surprise but soon melted into him and let her head rest back, she really was tired.

(for the sake of the moment let's pretend there were no overhangs and.. The restaurant hates them ;D **wink**)

"Oro? Rei's here!"

A little disappointed, Akito let go of Sana just before they were in passenger seat eye shot of the car. He did not feel like Rei's lecturing today. Speaking of the passenger seat, no one was in it. (Oro oro?)

The car pulls up in a screeching halt. Rei looked very agitated and restless.

:.:I don't want to get in that car…:.:

"Rei! Where's Asako?" Sana noticed too.

Rei made a deep sigh. He turned to Sana with nothing but pure shame written on his face. (:.:guilt:.: HEY you can't do that!) It was a long pause before he even said "Eh.."

Well.

"Eh.. She's in the hospital, I'm sorry for being so late, Miss Sana; Akito."

"D-WUH? What do you _mean_ she's in the hospital!"

He didn't answer.

2 seconds pass

"I don't have time for this, I need to see Asako!" **ZOOM**

She cares so much about Asako, because she's like an older sister.

She runs past the car to the hospital.

Another 5 seconds pass. She's already out of sight.

Akito turns to Rei: "Does she even know where the hospitals at?"

"Well no, I mean, how could she? Eh, well you know Sana,"

Rei thinks: I sure hope she's ok with being alone, I don't want to face Misako's wrath

"Rei, may I ask you 2 questions?"

Rei thinks: AHH! Hayama-monster asked me in such a polite manner, he still scares me.

"I know Sana well enough.. But how can you be confidant that she is going the right way if she's running the complete opposite direction that you pulled up in?"

Rei: **dumbfounded; rests head on steering wheel**

"Oh, didn't you have two questions, Hayama?"

"I already asked both of them…" TRANSFORMATION: Fox.

(IF you don't get it, you're not a fox, and it's funny, be cool! Laugh!)

Ok another chapter completed. WOO-HOO!

Oro-oro is just a funny noise that Asians use sometimes :P

NOT RACIST.

Ok

Well you tell ME what you're confused about instead o'me guessing.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

OOOOOH YEAH! Although I haven't hinted that I'm running out of ideas (which I'm not) …I forgot where I was going with this ((and love me for it!)) some Authooors just blabble on and on and on and on and on.

FYI: I HAVE COMPLETED UP TO CHAPTER 16 FOR ALL OF YOU WHO THINK I MIGHT JUST GIVE UP ON THIS IN TWO SECONDS :p.

**I just need to edit them all so it will work on this essay**

* * *

_FLASHBACK OF LAST CHAPTER_

"_Eh.. Asako is in the hospital, I'm sorry for being so late, Miss Sana; Akito."_

"_D-WUH? What do you mean she's in the hospital!"_

"_I don't have time for this, I need to see Asako!" **ZOOM**_

_Akito turns to Rei: "Does she even know what hospital she's at?"_

"_Well no, I mean how could she. Eh, well you know Sana,"_

"_I know Sana well enough.. but how can she be going the right way if she's going the complete opposite direction that you came in?"_

END FLASHBACK

"It seems we have to go chase after her now." Rei said almost exasperatedly.

"'We' aren't chasing anything. You have to get going straight to the hospital to Asako." Hayama said indignantly.

Rei thinks: _what?_

"Come on, let's hurry!"

"No, Sana is my number one priority, she's my job. But more importantly she's like a daughter to me, I must find her first!"

"What would a daughter be with a mother and father who're broken up? You need to settle things between Ms. Kurumi and yourself, this is the perfect chance to make up for whatever you did, don't you see?"

"Yes.. Yes of course, Sana-chan is strong, she can wait! Let's go Hayama!"

"Let's go!"

Hayama closes the door in front of him without getting in and Rei (not noticing) zooms away:.: abandoning Sana so easily **sweat drop**:.:

:.: Well now to go off to find my own.. not going to finish that sentence, just find Sana:.:

Sana was at least 5 miles ahead (with her speeds it actually isn't that far, poor Hayama. To any normal person this is a long run) (and getting a C- in P.E. only makes me feel worse about putting it there) She was at a flower shop buying nearly all the different varieties of flowers except for roses, that's Rei's thing. She got the 'get-well' card, the candy and some pretty flowers, teddy bear, even a balloon!

Walking around with all this stuff gathered a lot of attention, adding onto the fact she is famous it was getting kind of embarrassing. It was about this time she realized she was completely lost and she could have bought all these things in the cute little store across the street from the restaurant.

.+ damn. +.

(I'M JUST WAAAAAAASTING SPACE. And during this time Hayama gets his Karate practice in by running 5 miles 'THATAWAY' in.. 30 minutes. Akito and 6 minute miles, believable? It was now 3:45!)

**KAPLOOT **

:.:ok. I'm tired.:.: Hayama thought as he laid lifeless on the pavement, several pedestrians staring. He crawled over to a lawn at a nearby park and passed out! (Not really, but I would've so why not, HE'S STILL HUMAN PEOPLE! Ok so no one was arguing, whatever.)

When Akito awoke, he found himself in a patch of flowers. He couldn't see anything but flowers. After blowing some flowers and grass off his face, he looked up and down. Down he saw a lap covered with a white skirt, old fashioned too! Up he saw a girls face, very close to his. It was very bright outside so the shadow cast on her face hid it completely along with her hair. She seemed very elegant and had a nice form to her, and she didn't look too old. Lengthy, flowing pitch black hair fell to her sides and around his face. Noticing him awake, she made a little frown, picked a flower and placed it on top of his head.

:.:a daisy:.: (a white one)

The distraction gave her enough time to drop his head with a **flop** on the ground and slowly paced but swiftly ran away. He picked up the daisy and looked around to see all the other flowers had disappeared.

:.:huh:.:

**looks around**

:.:Where am-:.:

**WHAM!**

Sana runs flying into him from behind.

"Hayama! I found you at last; you shouldn't wander around and get lost like that-!"

Hayama was at a loss for words. A marathon, a moment of weakness, a 'pretty girl' with a thing for flowers and daisies apparently, then Sana finally comes back sort of, then he gets accused of being the lost dope. After deciding not to let any of that bother him today, he hands out the small white daisy to Sana.

.? That's new…+.

"Thank you?"

"Don't,"

SCREW EXPLAINING HOW THEY GOT HOME IN 2 PIECES!

THE KURATA RESIDENCE

After all that hell, it was now 5:30.

Mama was practically at the front door waiting for them "Welcome home, Sana! Hello Hayama-kun!"

"Hello Mama!"

"Yo." Says Akito.

"Sana, where is Rei?"

"Technical difficulties?" **eheh**

**stares down her daughter until she was 2 inches tall**

"Fair enough, Hayama-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?" Misako said abruptly.

"Yes, Ma'am." **bows** **head**

:.:I don't have to go home.. **ahh**:.:

IN SANA'S ROOM 

"Sana.." he starts darkly.

She didn't take the hint though, "Hai, Aki?"

**blank stare**

"Where did you go? Why… … How did you find me? What's up with Asako? Nothing bad happened to you or her, right?"

He just mentions Asako to shield how worried he was, tee-hee.

"Oh never mind about all that, Asako is fine." CLASS DISSMISSED.

Akito**: a little shocked (inside)**

"Ok.."

:.:What about you though:.: (are you ok?)

Misako: "BANZAI! SUSHI TIME!"

Akito: **forgets already **(about his dilemma)

(Suspicious Activities)

(I wanna say right now that I am REALLY sorry that my story is REALLY hard to understand in other people's perspectives. It's just me and my friend completely understand the way we think and like umm..

_Well,_ I hope you get used to it, I'm trying to make as many edits as I can!)

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL

"Asako, gomen." Rei wimpers.

"Heki, heki," (I'm fine, fine)

AGH MY COMPUTER CRASHED AT **THIS** POINT

THAT'S **FIVE** FUCKING PAGES THAT WERE ERASED!

(and my favorite well-thought out scene too )

BLAAHAGHAFR

"No Asako, I should have been there for you…"

"Rei, how could you have possibly known that an ugly little heart-shaped faced boy would slam the door shut right as I was getting out?"

Asako sat there for a minute going over what she said in her mind then quickly discarded it.

"Really, Rei it's fine, unless the public is looking for a girl with a broken arm, fractured leg and bruised forehead to feature in the next hit movie, this is a perfect time to get to just.. be… together," **she blushes a little**

THE HAYAMA'S

It was about 7:00 now. Akito returned home, his mind drowned in thought and questioning.

In unison from Hayama Chi-chi and Natsumi:

Chi then N: "Welcome home, son!" "Where the HELL have _you_ been?"

:.:Today started so well, became so awful, ended bitter sweet:.:

**walks past them**

Chi then N: "Good night, Akito," "You realize dinner is ready, right!"

:.:Who was that girl in white? What happened to Sana, she wasn't herself:.:

Chi then N: "Niiight!" "OY, PRICK!"

Akito: "Ah." (haven't guessed? It means yes, or sure, or agreement)

(but something like "Aah!" is along the lines of… you dropping something made of glass.. You stretch out your arms and hand trying to catch it going "Ahhh! Or Aaah!" You know?)

(re-reading that I got confused it would really help if you knew what tone of voice I was using.)

Akito finally got to his room, walked in and shut the door behind him and forcefully fell back into it. (the door)

:.: That kiss…:.: **a little lightheaded**

He couldn't help but give a small smile at that thought, even if he was still a little disturbed. He fell asleep against his door. Though 5 minutes later he gave up and crashed on his bed.

THE KURATA'S 

.+I guess I really made a lot of mistakes today… I think I might've hurt Hayama's feelings, got lost, and blamed him for it. What am I thinking, my career could be at stake+.

"Sana," Misako creeps in.

Sana yelps "EEK!" Misako:**ponk**!

"Silence; now Sana you are a very disturbed child, which I can see. You may have your rare, silly, insecure moments. You may not, however, do anything to place your job and responsibilities in any peril. You have to keep trying and stay positive in hopes to make everyone else around you trying hard as well. Like it or not you are an idol to many, you cannot let your eyes wander from your goal."

"But.. what is my 'goal'?"

"To no longer HAVE to have any goals to run after."

**significant pause**

"Good night Sana," **small ponk of dismissal**

.+Mama… I guess I made some people uncomfortable with my bad mood. If I feel bad I shouldn't drag my friends down, if I need help with something… I can consult someone later. Like Hayama… Hayama! I forgot; I must've really bugged him today, Oh no! I hope he isn't mad…+.

Feeling a little ashamed, Sana picked up her Burrucha and then lay down on her bed. A little lonely, she hugged her pillow, a little cold she cover her legs in a small blanket. She fell asleep instantly.

So they dreamed.

They met each other, not intentionally, but perfectly. Safe in their own garden of haven, they rested together. They both had similar thoughts of great longing, but resentment, they both felt that they wanted the other too much without taking any actions. This was just them pettily being needy while thinking the other was merely sleeping. Unaware of the others feelings, they both gave into the desire. It was written in stone. They shared what was forbidden because they are permitted to.

Never had to wonder: if you would be there for me.

Never had to wonder, you're the right one for me.

They both slept peacefully.

After that night, a day went by. It was Wednesday.

(Breaking the calm and sane)

HOW ABOUT SOME OTHER CHARACTERS ALREADY!

THE OHKI RESIDANCE (tsuyoshi's pad)

"What am I going to do… what am I going to do… what am I going to do… what am I going to do…"

Aono walks into his room, after taking a peek behind the door.

"Oni-Chan?"

Peers around "Hai, Aono?"

"Why do you have such a big problem talking to your girlfriend that you've been with since I was in elementary school? Haven't you guys established something _past_ the cute and cuddly shy stage?"

"Of course we have! We're not as immature as people _your_ age may be!" **in defense of his cuteness** (wee)

"Sure," (even though you were my age when you two got together anyway! Hmph!) "… anyway dinner is ready."

"Oh good… Comfort food." ! w ?

AT DINNER

"Tsu-yoshi--?

"Mm? Mama?"

"I have something I wish to give to you after you clean-up the dishes."

"Hai-…" **kinda poking at his chicken teriyaki now**

**DING DONG DING DONG DANG**

It was their doorbell, Tsuyoshi sat up to get it. He feared it may be Aya, and hoped it was Sana or Akito. Not too many people know where he lives anyway. He looks through the peep-hole. At first he doesn't recognize the person, but the person looked his age so he felt it was ok to open the door. It was a girl from his 3rd period class (of last year). Mami Suzuki, a soft spoken girl with no real relations to Tsuyoshi except for the fact he was all his female-friend's good friend.

"Ah, hello Mami-Chan," **blank stare** "is there something I can.."

**stare at each other**

"What is it?"

"Aya-Chan asked me to tell you to not get her a birthday present and to just come to her house on her birthday, after school."

"Oh, I see…" **sigh** "Thank you for that, Mami."

**starts to close the door**

"Oh, Tsuyoshi! Wait…"

"Eh? What is it Mami?"

"Could you give me… the address to Akito Hayama's house?"

**d'oh**? "Why would you need Akito-Kun's house address?"

"I need to relay another message," she said with a little 'pff' at the end.

"Why don't you just call him?"

"Because the chore must be done personally," duh..

"I thought you were afraid of Hayama…" he points out.

**shakes head**

"Why didn't you ask Sana?"

"Because I am asking _you_." (my patience would've ran out by then)

"Eh, sure." Tsuyoshi quits.

**writes down on piece of paper, the address**

"Here you go!" **smile**

"Thanks." **shuts door herself**

OO- She was sure in a rush… huh? But you know what this means? I don't have to worry about Aya's gift anymore! –OO

**completely throws away his prior fears** (like an idiot)

Author's note:

(Alright, so I'm going to pretend their school year starts on September 1st. It's the Wednesday before school starts so… wed, thur, fri, sat, sun. That means today is August 27th. Just so you know Aya's birthday is September 11th. Oooh.. Not until I typed that did I realize it's on that 9/11 thing. Ch! Well I'm not gonna change it so.. TOUGH)

**Dishes-dishes-dishes-dishes-dishes… DONE!**

"Momma--! I'm done! What was it you wanted to show me?" He said as he searched for her around the house. She turned out to be in her bedroom closet (it's very big for such a small house ;). A place where Tsuyoshi and Aono are not aloud to dwell about in. His mom sat with her face hidden in what little puffy hair she had.

"Momma?"

She replies "Hai, Tsuyoshi, come on in." emotionlessly.

"I-in there?" For such a sweet mother, the 'no closet entry' rule has always been very sacred. He has numerous past memories of getting battered because of it. His mother nodded. He walked in with a sense that it still wasn't right but kept that smile on.

"What is it you wanted to give me, Momma?" cause I'm a good boy!

Her eyes were still covered, she looked up but you still couldn't see. She handed Tsuyoshi a little box and then left the closet. Tsuyoshi didn't dare open it. His mother called back to him.

"It's for Aya, son." Then she walked off.

Then Tsuyoshi stares off into nothing…

OO- Mama… what are you thinking! -OO

* * *

Aara, ara, ara? What does it mean? NOT EVEN I KNOW!

That's not going to last though.

I STAYED UP.. 36 hours in a row. I think I need to get some sleep like.. now before my brains dies.

(it might already be dead.. like 2 chapters ago..)

WED- 27

THU- 28

FRI- 29

SAT- 30

SUN- 31

MON- 1ST

**I NEED YOU ALL TO KNOW I HAVE COMPLETED CHAPTERS 1-16. BUT I'VE ONLY POSTED THE FIRST THREE.. AT A VERY SLOW PACE. Ok, ok!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO…**

**Red Hair Green Eyes (because I said I would80**

**AkuMooMoo**

**And especially Wilting.Rose.Hayane**

Ohh, wow. I am totally in the mother of all train wrecks of sleeping patterns, I'm literally becoming nocturnal. AND I have places to BE when I do this to myself.

I have some good tunes and a good… 4 hours until I have to go. With 0 hours of sleep ; but I want to write!

ALSO OwO… I've decided to change the way I speak during the chapters.

(see I used to talk like this)

but now I talk like this

make sense?

**NEVER FORGET:**

:.: Akito :.:

.+Sana+.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACKS:_

_Her eyes were still covered, she looked up but you still couldn't see. She handed Tsuyoshi a little box and then left the closet. Tsuyoshi didn't dare open it. His mother called back to him._

"_It's for Aya, son." Then she walked off._

_Then Tsuyoshi stares off into nothing…_

_OO- Mama.. what are you thinking! -OO_

_END FLASHBACKS_

Mami sat outside of Akito's house for a long time before deciding to knock on the door. She actually _did_ still have some lasting fears of this boy she was about to come face-to-face with.

Inner thoughts: be brave girl.. you can do this!

She reaches her shaky hand to the doorbell but can not press it, she grabs her hand by her other and pushes them into the button.

BORED AS FUCK, Akito answers the door, slowly with a slight limp, still sore from Monday. I thought using hell rather then fuck wouldn't let the story have a mature rating for profuse language **winks** :D

**stares at Mami** "What do you need?"

**eep** "I am here to relay a message to you…" Stutter stutter.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am here to tell you, that a girl hates you." FYI'd! OK I'm being silly

:.:oo:.:

"Alright, but wait a minute," He leaves and returns in a second.

"Here's my number… You look sweaty, did you have to walk far to get here?"

"Well, not… really," thinking: I was actually just really nervous **kinda embarrassed**

"Anyway Hayama-kun, thank you for your time!" and quickly leaves.

Akito seemingly uninterested walks up to his room. He thinks about it for a second, grabs his Burrucha and types in a message to the letter 'A'.

since we don't like using phones in this anime

Outside, Mami sits quietly at the farthest curb from Hayama's home that she decided to walk to and thought serenly to herself

_He seemed so calm; he's not all that bad right? Is he..?_

THE KURATA'S

While looking over some lines she had to use in a guest appearance to a show she was going to be in, she heard her Burrucha beeping, the letter 'C' flashing.

.+Akito+.

She walks over to the thing and checks the message.

C

Do you hate me?

**blink blink**

THE HAYAMA'S

Waiting for her reply, which didn't really take that long at all, he opened up his Burrucha.

A

Want me to:P

:.:Like I thought, but then what was all 'a girl hates you' about:

:.:Well.. otherwise I don't care so..:.:

So he goes back downstairs to watch T.V., leaving Sana bemused.

He, however is unaffected by the whole matter. forgotten really..

THURSDAY AUGUST 28TH 

THE SUGITA RESIDENCE

Aya: **sigh**

MEANWHILE AT TSUYOSHI'S

Tsuyoshi dials:(area code) number number number- number number number number

"Harro? **pushes over** Move it Yoshi! …Moshi-moshi?" (it was Natsumi)

"Ehh… Hello Natsumi-san, Tsuyoshi here, may I please speak to Akito-kun?"

"He's still alive? **annoyed tone** Fine; AKITO--!"

Distant voice: "What."

"Don't give me that just ANSWER the phone!"

"Fine, fine." He walks over.

Tsuyoshi still listening: "Here's your STUPID phone!" she throws it in his face.

"I love you sis… **TT**" Hayama replies.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Akito-kun!"

"Hey, Tsuyoshi… What?" not in a good sounding mood, or a bad one.

"Do you… think you and I could go school shopping together?" a hint of pleading left behind in his throat.

"Ah. Sure. Whatever." But Hayama didn't pick it up.

"Great! I'll meet you at your house, ok?"

"Ah." **hangs up phone**

So around noon, Tsuyoshi shows up and they go to the local… Walgreen's like thing. It's a peaceful, bit chilly day for summer. The store had their basic pencils, erasers, 8 1/2'" by 11" paper, binders and backpacks. They had to get new backpacks and sunglasses to be pimpin since they're in high school! minus the sunglasses

For side fun purchases, Tsuyoshi bought a pack of mints 3 and Akito bought 2 Moshi pillows. for those who don't know… BEST PILLOWS IN THE WORLD.. you know those cute really small pillows with really tiny micro beads inside to make it so squishy, they come in various shapes and colors. One pillow had a striped blue, black and white pattern on it, the other was a plain black cylinder. the pillows normally are cylinder, not too many squares Tsuyoshi looked around on their way out and laid his eyes on a Sana doll kind of like a Barbie It looked like it was targeted for little children because the doll was in shape of Sana back when Akito just first met her (11). Of course Sana was still very popular, but this was reassuring and it made him happy to see it. Tsuyoshi smiled.

"Akito, why didn't you buy that?" chuckling.

Akito peers over to what Tsuyoshi was pointing at and had a rare jaw dropping 'D'oh?' moment. Quickly reverting back to his usual calm, a grimace still spread on his face, replied:

"Because that would be stupid, I have the real thing." He stated impassively.

"Also maybe a little perverted, I'm guessing the clothes on that doll are removable…"

**URK! Akito karate chop**

AT THE EVER SO FAMOUS WACDONALDS 

God I'm really hungry myself… wah—D - -

CAN'T THINK SINCE IS SO HUNGRY

seriously it's taking me a while to start typing.. Like 2 hours…annnd START!

Akito hands the blue/black/white pillow to Tsuyoshi.

"Eh? What do you want me to do with this? (What's with the new display of affection?)" **odded out**

"Give it to Aya, they're her favorite colors right? You haven't gotten her anything right? (You know I'm not like that..)" **- . -**

**blank stares at each other**

Tsuyoshi: "No I _haven't,_" In a tone that almost suggested that he was in trouble.

**takes the pillow** "Thank you, now that I think about it, other then what else I have in store, this is the perfect side gift…"

**perks up!** "'Have in store?'"

"Well, this is why I wanted to hang out with you today. N-not that I wouldn't have wanted to anyway…" **Akito doesn't care** "Eh… ok… My mother gave me something… to give to Aya."

"Something that's really hard to give to her." Akito was playing along.

"YES! SO HARD… I can't imagine ever doing something so crazy. Ugh. It isn't crazy I mean I _do_ love her it's just…" he gave a big sigh knowing before-hand he wouldn't be able to explain this in his own words.

Tsuyoshi pulls out the little box and hands it to Akito, hoping he'll understand. Akito opens it and stares with his calm eyes, then returns it.

Ok I'm going to bed people, LOL it's 10:46… a.m.

AFTER MANY DAYS, I AM BACK!

"What's the big deal?" Akito finally looked him in the eye.

**FALLS out of chair**

"The b-big deal? Akito do you even know what that is!" he said bewilderedly.

"Tsuyoshi… just because it is a ring… doesn't mean it has to be about marriage. It's just as simple as telling her it's a regular ring, a regular gift, in fact it doesn't look like one if you stare at it in a different light."

"AKITO-KUN!" OO- Agh, you're not helping -OO

**now confused** "What?" **takes sip of lemonade**

"I-I think I want to use it AS an engagement ring!" I finally let it out!

Akito spits out all that he had been drinking and knocked over the pepper and salt shakers. There were so many panicked thoughts racing through his mind, even though his face showed he had regained his calm 'Akito look'. Thoughts like 'WHAT? Seriously?'; 'Will Aya keep him with her cookies forever?'; 'He's really fickle, is this for real?'; 'What would Sana look like in a bridal dress?'; 'I don't know if this is good or bad'.

All of these were thought and considered in a matter of moments.

Tsuyoshi stood up.

"I think I have to go," and rapidly dashes away.

Seconds later…

"I think I am going to throw up." Akito zoomed into the public bathroom.

**DING-DONG!** Akito had an idea. and it might not be pretty, I haven't decided

He took the path less taken on the way home to give him more time to consider about doing this or not. Although there were MANY reasons in the 'common sense' section of his brain not to do it, the welfare of his best friend was his priority right then. Akito took a small stop in a 7-11 type of store to buy some**thing**. Taking heavier slower steps… he started heading towards the only person he wanted to see, but could wait to see; Sana.

Her house seemed 10 times more intimidating then it ever had before. He couldn't do it anymore. He crept away in the opposite direction quietly as if the building would have heard him. Taking the shortest walk to his house possibly was his choice out of anger.

ok after all the blah-blah-blah's

Akito nearly collapses onto his bed, today was a real workout for the poor kid. He laid back to think of Sana some more. :.:I've been doing this for 6 years… haven't I had enough yet:.: A sudden impulse in his brain pictured Sana in nothing but a Long-sleeve white shirt that perfectly covered her underwear with _that_ Sana smile on her face… Crawling onto his bed, with him. :.:No fucking way…:.: SO the thoughts (more pictures) persisted to torture him.

**THURSDAY AFTERNOON.**

THE KURATA'S

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** "AH-ah-AH-ah-AHH!"

It was Sana's Burrucha, she held it up after it stopped vibrating to see that C was lit up and flashing. .+a message+.

She looks over the message and smiles.

C

Be over soon.

Then again, almost anything he does makes her smile. Also after that dream Tuesday night she had been longing for him. Getting ready and dressed today was more fun then it was on the sunniest of days. She finished prettying herself up just as she heard a rock hit her window. She nearly jumped out of it herself in happiness to her prince charming. GAG, did I type that…? ECK-yick-YUCK Yet, only a slight frown covered her face. It was Kisho.

She didn't really think much of the whole 'Kiss/tongue/grope' matter when she looked at him, Sana was mostly freaked out since he knew which bedroom was hers. In fact… did he watch her while she was getting ready for Akito?

.+No--! I must have been changing just recently+. **already forgot**

"Ki-K-Kisho… what a surprise.. How are you? What's going on I… How… How do you know where I live?" Ok, this is scary dude.

"Who doesn't?" A simple smile spread across her face.

.+that's true+.

"Could you come down for a bit?" He calls up to her.

"Uh.. well I was just about t…" **defeat** "Be right down…" **sigh.**

She whizzed down her stair case, around the many doors, through the back door, into the yard, and there he was. Sana then walked over to greet him.

"Hello Kisho, how are you today?" in her warm, fuzzy Sana kind of way.

"Sana… I couldn't stop thinking about you… after that commercial. Something about you just… draws me in." his voice growing more distant, more meaningful yet hard to hear.

**nervous tone** "Oh, Kisho…" .+I've felt like that before..+.

He weakly began to say "Sana… I was wondering…."

This was about when Akito spotted them from around the house after being informed she wasn't inside. Akito hid himself so he could have a chance to view the situation. He hated it but didn't want to miss it

"-if you would be the role of Akina, in the movie I am partaking in…" **shuts his eyes out of worry to her response**

Sana stared at him for a bit.

"Kisho, that would be lovely…" Her eyes glazed over staring him down.

:.:No.. **heart stops**:.:

"But there is already someone else filling in for that role and if go, I will be parted away from my friends and school. I just don't think I could do that. Maybe if you offered at the beginning of summer, but I am afraid my answer would have to be 'No'." Apologies are painful.

"Oh I knew it would be something like this…" his face held a pitiful smile now.

"Then why did you come here?" **(already forgot about Akito)**

"Because there ISN'T a girl for that role… she had to quit. I don't have the details but it seems the movie was going to get in the way of some important 'date' she had."

**shrugs**

"Odd… well I'm sorry Kisho but I am also pretty busy right now and I just don't think I could manage it." .+I lied..+.

"Please Sana! The producers are making an offer for you of about BLAH BLAH yen!"

about $200,000. I don't know how to do yen.

"and that doesn't even BEGIN to include who much money you could make is the movie is a HIT, which it would be…" **pained expression** "If YOU would play it!"

Akito chokes at this comment and is still undetected. Sana however doesn't treat it as a big deal, it's a lot of money, but she doesn't _need_ it. The disappointment in Kisho's eyes seemed to bleed through his heart into hers. Sana could feel a little of her conscience giving in but then remembered who her co-star would have been. Giving a deep sigh, Kisho seemed to give up, then sparked up again.

"What if I told you… you _wouldn't_ have to leave your school and friends to star in this movie? It would be just like starring in Child's Toy, I'm imagining, just come to the studio after school. The editors and whoever won't mind because we aren't in the movie that often!" **pulls out a script** "Here, I highlighted 'our' parts already for you." He was ecstatically hopeful this time around.

Sana looked over the script. It was about a story of two middle aged people that were fiancées. The woman in the script, Akina, was mentally ill and the man was frightfully in love with her, since it had an early 1820's theme to it with no medicines or therapists, he had to manage to get past his fears in and out of her condition. It just shows how their 'to be or not to be' marriage rolls out. However it included many scenes about how they fell in love in their youth. (AKA Sana and Kisho.) It was a very cute and _tempting_ role in Sana's opinion.

"How can you… guarantee me that my school life would be left out of it." Then she frowned. Sana really wanted the role but even in her subconscious she couldn't 'betray' Akito like that… Akito… (!)

"So then you'll do it!" **gives Sana a hard hug** .+I never.. wait+.

"I never said that," it was kind of muffled since he was holding her so close.

She patted him on the back in response. eheheheh… ;;

**pushes him away enough to breathe**

"I'll call you when I come to my decision." Pant pant.

"OK! You have to have your mind made up by oh, say, a week from now? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you SO much Sana!" and he finally lets her go.

So then he leaves.

"Bye Kisho…" **Really felt like a nap**

Sana started to slowly walk back towards her house and turns the corner, not noticing Akito standing there. She starts to walk past him when he hooks her around the neck with his arm from behind, nearly making her fall into the wall but instead fell into him.

"AH! Ah, who-? Akito..!"

So she gave him a big bear hug while scolding him not to scare her anymore.

They return to the backyard to discuss some things on a bench in her mother's flower garden. Akito gave a deep sigh before saying what he had in mind.

"Well here I was about to ask you to marry me, and you go and get yourself engaged."

He's referring to how in the story she and Kisho are engaged

Sana just stared at him for a good long while… dumbstruck.

"Akito… I…" **deeply** **blushes** now take what _you're_ imagining and make it redder

"AGH!" **Akito panics** "No, no, no don't actually ANSWER the question!"

Sana didn't understand and looked somewhat hurt.

"No.." **Sigh** "I just need to check what your reaction would be without the answer…" :.:I don't want to know THAT:.:

**BIG HAMMPER KER-PLONK!**

"AND JUST WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO CHECK THAT!" fume fume!

**deserved** **it** "Nothing personal… I mean between you and I. I was more just collecting information about how _girls_ in general handle it…" **Sana's anger rises** "I wasn't going to do it I just accidentally let it slip, I'm sorry. I'm doing this for a friend…" :.:and she's not the target average girl, is she:.:

Sana's fire dissipated around her. She gave him a very calm look… as if she were about to say something. Suddenly despite the fact that she had many questions, weariness clouded her mind, she was tired as if she had been crying for a long time. She still looked beautiful from earlier, her hair was a little ruffled from that hug. Soon deciding to leave the questions for later, turned her back to Akito. She leaned back all the way so her head and neck were resting on his lap.

This surprised Akito a lot, though he didn't let it show. His heartbeat seemed to move to his legs and below his waist AND I DON'T MEAN WHAT YOU'RE THINKING His upper half completely froze, while not showing it the shock I mean He soon got over this too and started playing with her hair, loving her even a little bit more, if that's possible.

After an hour of NAPPING it was time to go, he slipped his right hand under her neck and arched her head in support, his left arm under her thighs, his hand wrapping itself right above her knee. He lifted her and brought her to her front door; it was 4:17 now. She was getting a little heavy heh so he let himself in and navigated himself to Sana's room without getting caught. He placed her down on her bed and accidentally positioned her to a very innocent pose. Something he wanted so much it hurt, the look on her face reminded him of the numerous times he dreamed of being in a position like this. It wasn't as satisfying because no matter how his dreams ended up, his real self couldn't bring it to himself to actually wake her; she wouldn't be smiling like his imagination liked to let him believe. :.:Hayama you idiot..:.: He had to do this.

He placed a soft kiss on her lips, then her forehead in utter affection. It was similar to that feeling when you get a new kitten that loves you and is sleeping; you adore almost everything about it. Except for this kitten was very intelligent, beautiful and when emotionally paying you back, satisfying. She was a very special girl, always there for him, to talk to him especially when he didn't want her to, when it counted the most.

He outreached his hand to her face, cupped it…, and then pushed away the hairs that were by her eyes. It was simply heartbreaking to leave her there… and even a little scary. It kind of made him feel that he was leaving her unprotected, it was very tense.

:.:Well, she has Mr. Sunglasses and it isn't a premonition like feeling. I just need to let it be, I cannot lower myself to being the needy one of the couple.:.:

pause

:.:It still feels kind of strange… "couple":.: **happy sigh**

The entire time Ms. Kurata had been watching him. Seeing him get up she hid away in another room across the hall. She watched him casually leave and couldn't let it end that way. Misako jumped out of the hallway closet Somehow in her little red car and caught up to Hayama, scooting away.

"Hayama-kun, itarashai!" Misako yelled gleefully!

"Actually I have been here for a while…" he stated at her stupidly.

"Good honest boy." **slight tear of awe** "Ahem, would you like to join… me for dinner, I'm very lonely you see." Ohho-ho-ho-ho-ho-!

"Sunglasses isn't here?" hope could be heard in his tone.

"No I'm afraid, still at the Hospital with Ms. Kurumi." She said blandly.

"I see." He replied blandly.

"So, _will_ you join me?"

Not yet wishing to leave the warm home and family-like environment the Kurata home held, he gave an honorable nod and bow.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you."

Misako gave him a slight nod in respect. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, you should call your father to inform him. Feel free to do whatever you _wish_ in the meantime."

**w;**

So Akito called his dad.

"Hello, father?"

"Oh! Akito, really you should leave me more messages to inform that you were going to be home later, really."

"Natsumi get off the phone I have to talk to dad."

"He's not HERE; he already left on his business trip. You should have been here even if it was short notice to see him off!"

"I'm sorry." BLAND

"Also I'll have you know I'm not going to be home tonight! I wasn't counting on dad not being here and all but I can't change my plans. I might be home tomorrow night but not tonight… I have school plans. You'll need to find somewhere to stay tonight."

"Eh… Ah." **what a drag** "I'll see you tomorrow, Natsumi…"

**Chuckle** "Would it _kill_ you to call me One-san every once in a while?"

"…" (..yes)

"Haha, see you Akito!"

"Ah."

Hanging up the phone, Akito walked downstairs, passing Sana's room. Dinner was beef teriyaki, shrimp tempura, gyoza, California rolls with a side of Misou soup and a bowl of rice. Though it wasn't his favorite thing, it was simply delicious because of the company around him. Ms. Misako and Ms. Shimura calmly eating and conversing on some thing related really to nothing. He enjoyed sitting and listening, like a little kid. Sana had seemed to have woken up at around 5:30 while they were getting close to desserts.

She stared at Hayama. Hayama noticing that sweet little shut eyed gaze she gave just many moments before was gone confused him. :are the two faces I'm seeing really from the same person:

"I see YOU missed me while I was asleep!" :.:Hey.. I really did….:.:

Yet he returns to his tempura. Not feeling like arguing on an empty stomach, Sana just decided to eat with them no questions asked.

"So Hayama-kun," Misako started. "What are your plans for this evening?"

**looks up** A light surprise is spread over his face. "I don't really have any… All I have to do is find out where to live tonight…" Not sounding too concerned.

Everyone but Hayama: Hmm?

Sana perked up "Hayama, were you kicked out again?" She was worried that his family's old habits might have returned, somehow.

"Oh, it's nothing in that matter. It's just my father and sister is out of town tonight because of some poor communication. So I have to find a place to stay."

:.:I can't face Tsuyoshi yet.. Fuuka, no. This is getting dumb:.:

"I think I will just go to my house tonight, regardless." Discussion over.

"Unthinkable!" Misako shouted out. "I think you will be staying here tonight, Sana is that alright with you?" Excitement was stitched into her lips and lathered over her voice as she said that, like it was her own sleepover.

"That's fine with me, mama!"

:.:No way…:.: **blink blink** He was taken aback from the families easy acceptance over someone like him staying here, especially since he was male!

Misako started again "Would that be alright with _you,_ Hayama-kun?"

At that moment Hayama adored Misako, like a second mother. This whole thing, putting Sana aside, meant a lot to him, even if it wasn't much. He smiled on the inside and let it show in his eyes.

"Yes, Thank you, Kurata-san, I appreciate this." His expression softened more.

"YOSHA!" Hayama's expression turned to fear. "Let's go to the August firefly festival, family! Shall we? Ms. Shimura, will you be coming too?"

"Why, yes I think so, thank you Kurata-san!"

.+It's kind of funny how none of us here _are_ related..+. Sana gleamed.

"August firefly festival?" Akito questioned.

"A fun get together festival, going there is a family tradition; we have to go every year before school starts, the only thing that's different is that Rei isn't here and sometimes Ms. Shimura is too busy." Sana Explained.

:.:Family Traditions… I don't have any do I:.:

"Sana, help him get prepared will you? He might fit into some of Rei's old things back when he was a lot skinnier."

"Hai! Mama."

Sana grabs Akito by the hand and literally pulled him (through the air) to Rei's room.

"What kind of weird stuff do I have to we—" Sana: **not listening**

"Isn't it great Hayama? It feels like you're finally _really_ becoming part of the family!" Sana's face explodes with elation.

Akito: **ka-thump** big heartbeat

I haven't interfered with the story for a WHILE.. does this mean I am getting more professional? NOOOO **ruin ruin ruin ruin**

She ends up putting him into this blue shirted, light blue panted guy version of a kimono thing. He looks really spiffy in it someone tell me what they're called

well they kind of look like what the ppls in Inuyasha wear a lot. Except more fancy

With black walking sandals to boot. Akito didn't like it.

"Do I have to wear these ridiculous garbs?"

"Of course you do, it's tradition!" (that shuttimup) "Besides don't feel so bad I have to wear this stuff too!"

ON THE CONTRARY

Sana's outfit looked just kick ASS when she was done with hers. She wore a light pink and white checkered kimono with light purple lines going through the middle of all the white boxes and red flower prints inside all the pink boxes. She had a big red sash in the middle to keep everything together. Her hair was all in a bun that looking like it had been turned into a complex flower and smoothed upon her head. It still looked very nice; her hair was tied with a red ribbon. She looked absolutely astounding.

This, Akito took into account and shut the door behind him, locking them both in the room, practically attacking her with his kiss. She in every respect wanted him too so it was wonderful of him to be so impulsive. (they looked like they were eating each other's faces LOL) Okay don't ruin her make-up now

I put a lot of effort into that scene just so you know (and it was initially just for the humor but I am trying to get the point across that they are going to try and go really fast in this relationship… **AND NOT HIT A CURB!)**

She was passionately kissing him that matched the intensity of a blood lust in a monster to his prey. She was sitting towards him on his lap, her thighs wrapped around his waist. She slipped her tongue in to his mouth, letting him to the same, to explore the regions of their open maws (a synonym for mouth), tasting the saliva and sweat. They continued doing this for about another 8 more minutes in ANY positions you want to imagine then she placed her hands on his clothing, at the opening of his shirt as if to rip it apart. They both pulled apart right then and stopped, staring at each other in a surprisingly comfortable way. They both could cope with knowing they had gone far enough tonight. Still wrapped around him she seized his body in her grasp and he gave her a calm wrap back. They were both panting hard. Sana raised her head from being buried in his chest and then pecked him on the nose** (also new!) **

(Which kind of sounds like Hayama huh?)

god this scene is so hard to do

"You think you're ready to go yet?"

"I think I should give you your make up back.." he smiles before burying his head into the area between her neck and shoulder. what is that called?

AHA. Nuzzling!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh woooow too much fluffs and too many words. I'm so tired.. I think I yet again stayed up later then what is physically possible… YUCK.

Whatever it was fun writing. NO OUTLINES WOOOH I'M AN EFFING RETARD. I'm gonna get so screwed in the ass because of that, huh?

THAT'S OK BECAUSE I have my eyes to sleep with, excuse me…

HAHA RED HAIR GREEN EYES I TOLD YA I'D DO IT! MUAHA… no for chapter 5 TT


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh my goody golly gee we're this far already, woot woot! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to squeeze in where the drama and horror that all stories have is going to start happening. I also probably should have done an outline of what I think the stories plot needs to go by… I might be screwed. BUT HEY, don't you people enjoy meaningless nothing strung in a line together with many fluffies of never ending cuteness? Then have a cute ending. I like reading fanfics like that but I don't think I can go without adding something morbid and cruel in the story or I mean… "sad". Eek eek. I'm almost using correct grammar in my before-the-chapter stupid rant. I'M MAKING IT LONG AS WELL! What is this world coming to, I'm becoming the typical fanficker… dude screw that. Wrong wrong wrong wrong. Speel werds RONG!

_FLASHBACKS_

"_A fun get together festival, going there is a family tradition; we have to go every year before school starts, the only thing that's different is that Rei isn't here and sometimes Ms. Shimura is too busy." Sana Explained._

_:.:Family Traditions… I don't have any do I:.: _

"_You think you're ready to go yet?"_

"_I think I should give you your make up back.." he smiles before burying his head into her shoulder and collarbone._

_END FLASHBACKS_

It was now 6 o'clock. The 'family' was just leaving the house to walk over to the August Firefly Festival. It was Misako's idea to walk their arm-in-arm. So:

MS.SHIMURA – SANA – AKITO – MISAKO was the arrangement. Akito was a little embarrassed, he thought they looked ridiculous and made an uncomfortable skip along with the rest of them to not break the chain. they were all skipping like you would through a patch of flowers.

- , - --;; - o

THEY ARRIVE AT THE FESTIVAL

There are people of all kinds gathered here; the sun is near to setting. There are booths of all sorts and shapes with colors advertising a product or food. There were children of all ages playing and running around in circles with their water balloons and yo-yo's. He saw a little girl and her friends playing with their kites as opposed to the boys who used their kites to attack each others. The girls were more favorable to lingering their kites in the evening air jointly and cohesively almost like a choreography, the kites danced together, never touching. But so close to encounters endangers if the winds suddenly caused them to come together. The intertwining of the strings when to kites collide was so reminiscent that of the entanglements of a relationship. Looking at all this, Hayama had to wonder.

:.:Is this the childhood I… _missed_:.: **little frown**

Looking over to Sana he realized that she was enough if not too much 'childhood' to handle all by herself. In a moment of silence he became conscious of the fact that Sana was all that in truth was blissful about his life, in his younger years. The torment he had to endure through was more then people that lived their whole lives through ever had to experience. All which came to him his entire life was nothing but meaninglessness and desolation until he met her. Is this why he cherished her so much? He didn't know himself. He decided to take part in the segment of childhood that he had missed as much as he could whilst still keeping his 'Hayama calm'.

Glancing over to Misako and Shimura-san he also viewed them as the mother and grandma he never had. They weren't too close to him unlike most relatives, but that was the way he preferred it, it wasn't too different from his own family.

and the festivities continued

.+I think poor Hayama isn't cut out for these kinds of things to do…+.

…She reflected as she started wiping a sparkler that went horribly, HORRIBLY wrong off of his face and neck. Detecting her disappointment, Akito sticks out his tongue.

"Sor-ry." He pouted.

"No, no Hayama. It was kind of cute." .+and suicidal :P+.

You could see a slight flush go to his face under all the soot. Luckily for him Sana didn't see it because she was staring at a group of people past Hayama's head.

They happened to be her friends.

"Hisae! Mami! Aya!" surprise!

At that Akito choked. :.:Aya is here? Without… Tsuyoshi:.:

:.:Well I guess that's expected, there always is 'girls night out':.:

Akito shudders at the thought. Pack of girls, together; conspiring who KNOWS what. Also if you're a friend of those girls and can't make it to girls night out many bad thing and rumors are spread about you in the little circle because that's just what they do. Eck. Anyway…

"Ara, I didn't know you were going to be here!"

The girls: **likewise** but a shade of nervousness in their faces

:.: Hold on, they came here with out her? Why didn't they invite her:.:

Hisae spoke up: "Hey Sana, since you're here we were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the concert of this year's festival?" she said half heartedly.

A ecstatic smile was spread "Oh, I would love to!"

**GONE**!

:.:I'm deserted..:.:

Akito frowns a bit but then thinks maybe the girls wanted to ditch him; after all he is a boy and _was_ a monster. This sucks.

**tap tap** Someone taps Hayama on the shoulder. this suspense is unneeded

"Hello, Akki!" It was Fuuka.

"Fuuka! Yoh."

"What? Isn't Sana with you?" **She looks in circles**

"No she left with the other girl… Just now, I think you can still catch up with them to go to the concert."

"Oh, Ham? Nah I don't really like HAM…" (H:Hisae; A:Aya; M:Mami)

"Eh sure, you should go to get some… 'girl time' in with them." Would feel indifferent if she left.

"Why would I want to do that when theres YOU to hang out with?" Eheh.

A new voice appears: "What's _that_ supposed to mean? I'm still here ya'know,"

The voice was Gomi-kun, a boy that was in Hayama, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, Mami and Sana's 6th grade class. A boy who's father forced him to get a full head shave just a few years ago, it seemed to have grown back now. He moved away when they were all 14, but he seems to have returned. google search: Kodocha Gomi because I don't know HOW to explain his weird but cute hairstyle Akito was surprised to see him again, and with Fuuka, he looked so much more like a respectable man rather then the hater of girls/monkey-lackey he used to be.

"Gomi-kun." Oh it's you… kinda feeling.

"What's up Hayama-s..-kun?" he said smartly just as he had always spoken. **gives Hayama a high 5**

**Hayama returns it**

Gomi speaks again: "Hey, let's go to that concert you talked about earlier, huh?"

Akito retorted to his would-be male friend "It's going to be fruity, you know!"

"C'mon!" **drags him and Fuuka along**

AND IT SHALL BE FRUITY

what I mean by that, is girly, ok?

**BOLD- WORDS**

_Italicized- English translation._

**nee kikoe masu ka?**

_(can you hear me?)_

**ume miru hito e negai o komete**

_(to that dreamer, with love)_

**shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo… mina utae-!**

_(I will deliver happiness to wherever, so sing)_

**shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra… mina utae-!**

_(if you forget happiness then sing--!)_

**hikari ga umare, yami ga umare ta, futatsu wa hitotsu**

_(light was born and dark was born, the two qre together)_

**HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII**

_(the final harmonia, telepathy)_

**nee kikoe masu ka?**

_(can you hear me?)_

All the girls were singing along and had chibi faces like they were crying since it was 'THEIR FAVORITE SONG!' Like many, many other songs on the radio.

However Gomi and Akito had different opinions on the whole thing, the sleeping kind. Sana and Fuuka later bonked them on the heads for missing the songs.

Just to make things clear there are MANY people at the concert (with various bands) and it's being held outside in beautiful nighttime lantern decorated scenery. Yes.. it's night now the stars are out (it's around 8 o'clock

Then oho then! the last song of the show, was a slow song. Even Gomi got into the crowd and asked for a dance, Hisae volunteered, not wanting him to get with some untrustworthy girl. Fuuka and Aya danced together like a joke and Mami just sat watching them by herself on a bench. Sana looked at Akito, and he turned away from her.

.+it must have been hard even _coming _here… I'll let him get away with it+.

She walked over to Hayama, grabbed his hands as if to pull him up but just moved them out of the way of the rest of his body and sat in between his legs and leaned back into him. He coiled his arms around her neck (lightly) and waists with a comforted sigh.

"Thank you, Sana." **squeeze**

She just smiles back at him and snuggles up closer to him.

:.:I don't know what it is about girls…:.: he reflected as he looked over the faces of all his other female classmates. They were all beaming, a few with their eyes closed, a perfect smile laced their lips. Sana was just like them, except she wasn't dancing, just slightly swaying back and forth, side to side in his arms.

:.:Sana isn't dancing with me, she's just with me… She's ok with that:.:

.+You still owe me a dance, don't forget it+.

:.:Why do I feel a little nervous all of a sudden…:.:

Mami not having any date during the song that seemed to play everlastingly, stared at everyone, particularly Sana and Akito.

_Sana, what is it that you see in him?_ (Mami thought bubble?)

Hisae on the other hand was having the time of her life. There were many changes in the boy she was dancing with since 6th grade. He was now an entire head taller then she. His smile was more mature now, and he seems to have rid himself of his old ways. He still seemed to have a fancy for camouflage pattern clothing, something that made her feel they were closer somehow, just because she knew that he was always like that. It's funny the way relationships work. You can smile to yourself in a way so sincere but still feel denied because you have no idea if the other person feels that way. There's also that burning feeling of insecurity that you cannot understand in relations to the differences between boys and girls. Hisae just tried to let all that pass and put her right cheek on his chest to avoid his gaze. Gomi twisted his head to the left as well. They used to both be people that would rather have no relations to the other gender, but they were 16 now.

Similar thinking: perhaps it's time to pass though those fears…

Fuuka and Aya were holding each other by the shoulders discussing meaningless nothings to pass the time to keep things from getting awkward.

"It seems like Hisae and Gomi are really hitting it off," **exhale**

"It sure seems that way but I can't visualize her with a boy," **pause**

"She used to treat all boys like a really bad butt ache that's infectious."

"Did she really?"

_I guess I never really met her until today… And Gomi seems to be softening up to her already. What's wrong, why am I jealous? I barely know him either!_

"Yes, especially that Hayama boy. Although… out of all of us Mami-chan hated him the most. I think we're over it now, I definitely am, but I think Mami just won't let go of what happened…"

**perks up** "What happened to Mami-Chan; what did Hayama do?"

**eh..** "I think he would prefer it if no one remembered that old side of him, I don't think _anybody_ wants to remember the old 'Aki'"

Fuuka is confused. _ WHAT old Akito? She doesn't mean… No… let it go _

To be honest Fuuka was still hurt about the whole Akito and Sana situation. Don't get her wrong she loved her friends and loved them more together; she just wishes someone would love _her_.

_ What's something that everyone here has that I don't? _

"Fuuka? Fuuka.. the song is over."

Fuuka merely let go, and walked home alone that night, no one seemed to notice, even though it was she wished for, it saddened her.

_ Ch! Well of course they wouldn't notice me leaving, it's ME after all! Shut up… you know your friends love you and you love them dearly back, stop complaining, you're the one who left them after all! Why do I want them to come if I'm just going to shun them out if they do? _

"Fuuka…"

_ Eh? _ **shocker** It was a male voice…

"Who…" It was Akito.

"What do you want Akito," in the fakest angry voice she could muster.

_ gee I'm just pathetically trying to get his attention though obviously he would have anyway. Why do I have to be like this? _

Akito came up to her and let her freeze under his soul digging gaze. He took her into his arms, her arms first tensing up to retaliate, then limply falling to her sides. _ Akito…? _

"Fuuka, not in any moment of your life do you _ever_ have to feel there's nothing left. Don't believe there's no one for you, or they'll never come. It's just too sad,"

_ Akito… why _

Akito let her go, it was time for him to return to Sana.

"Good luck, Fuuka."

_ Akito… Why did things end up the way it did? _

"Wait Akito!" She reaches out towards him.

**Screech! Stops running** She catches up with him. He gives a little: "Wha—"

**SMACK---** On the lips.

She kissed him on the lips! Their first kiss, after they dated. I wouldn't call it dating **stubborn)** Akito's entire faced would have puckered if he didn't want to ruin the kiss like that. So instead he ripped their bodies apart.

"What… what.. what were? Ahhh?" Akito flips.

Fuuka peered into his soul and didn't find what she had been seeking out for. Not taking this matter too importantly, she casually walked home, if not skipping. _I feel better, disappointed but better… Odd. _

:.:What just _happened_…:.:

:.:OOH that's it no more trying to understand girls:.:

"Akito--!" Sana calls from afar.

"Coming!" **woof woof**

Whatever, a kiss is a kiss right? He can let it go, I'm thinking Fuuka DID deserve it after what he did to her, in the series. This is getting out of context. Sana looked radiant with all her clothes and the works except that she seemed pooped out and her feet hurt so much she seemed as if about to buckle at her knees. Akito was ecstatic, then tired, then he didn't care, then he decided to care. He was so inner hyper and just full of heart and happiness right there; he swept her off her feet and gave her a peck on the cheek.

:.: I don't understand these feelings I have… but I know they're all because of you. Even if one day I lose your heart, I'll never lose what you've given me.:.:

:.: enough of that, let's get some sleep:.:.:I think happiness wears me out:.:

Hayama carried her the whole way home, like a bride, his spirits ever lifted, Misako and Ms. Shimura tagging along a little ways back. Sana wrapped her arms around his neck in affection and support for her own body. She thinks to herself, how a happiness like this has lasted for so long, I don't know.

.+but I'll take every single moment of it to heart, Akito+.

:.: Likewise, but you sure are heavy…:.:

a little telepathy, all is good. Stop questioning me

As they walked up the front porch steps, the evening crickets were heard everywhere around them, the fireflies dancing. There was a gust in the wind that carried a scent you could only catch in this time of the year. The wind chimes were only a decoration now; there was no breeze, a perfect, still night. It was times like these Akito disliked most; he prefers the cold, fog and damp. As an exception for tonight and the company he was with he enjoyed it along with everyone else. It might've been the first night of his life he had smiled so much, meant it, and actually wanted to. Sana was near completely unaware of the impact this night had given him, she was just glad he came at this night. Family meant so much to her, she was so geeked she was able to give a piece to her dearest friend. (other then the fact that he's her boyfriend.. **drool**)

oh yeah he put Sana down already oo

so sorry if that ruined it w ;

After some _more_ dessert it was already 9:30.

"Goodnight, kids. I'm sure you can find your place just fine, it's a big enough house. Ohohohoho." _Let's just see how this night turns out_

It was time for Misako to return to her to work on upcoming writing projects, and then soon turn in for bed. Ms. Shimura's shift was over so she returned to her accommodations in the side yard.

she doesn't LIVE in the yard, you know how some people have little Minnie homes in their back yards, well the Kurata's house is so large they can fit one in their backyard AND side yard where Ms. Shimura lives quite comfortably

This leaves Sana and Akito to do whatever.

"Well; Night Sana." **dismissed**

"What-? Bed, already! Ha-ya-ma! That's so un-fun of you!" Wah!

"I think I'm all _funned_ out for tonight dear, sorry." Comically said.

Sana puckered her lips and furrowed her eyebrows she wasn't about to give up.

"What if _I_ don't give you a room to sleep in, what will you do? I won't even help you find the bathrooms either!" Ohh that's cold. (**UH**!)

"… Your room will do just fine." Starts walking.

"OHO! You're not going into my room mister!"

Sana runs in front of him and places both her hands on each side of the wall that was in front of the stairway to block him. Hayama thought it out and…

Merely got on his hands and knees as if to beg, but crawled underneath her instead. don't forget to get a look at the view while you're there

"AGH!" Sana then jumps on top of him, rather dangerously because we was on the stairs now oww think about it.

"AND JUST WHERE ARE YOU STARING!" As she wrings the collar of her shirt to bring his face close to hers to show she meant business.

"Well I was going to look up, but you retaliated too fast for me… so now I am staring at your chest." Which she didn't seem to notice his cheetah claws were also already resting on other then his eyes.

"AGHTHPTH!" **SLLLL-LAP!** "Akito YOU RETARD! How _dare_ you do that! You pervert, lech, hentai, sexist, piggy, pervert perve!" she was thoroughly pissed.

:.:oh it's cute when she's in a panic, I love torturing her:.: **glint**

hand is still on chest

"AND GET YOUR HANDS OFFA ME! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

Magical hammer **KA-PONK**

"You know if you asked on a regular basis, I wouldn't touch you."

"I shouldn't have to ask, piggy!" **still mad** "I'm going to bed! AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" **3 more bonks!**

"…" :.:did her chest get.. bigger:.: Hayama secretly thinks: woot woot.

IN SANA'S ROOM

Now in her PJ's, teeth brushed, face cleaned and all that jazz, all Sana was able to do at that time was lay down and THINK.

.+Hayama Is stupid, so dumb, I hate him! I don't know why I ever liked him in the first place.. that JERK+. **kills Hayama in her brain**

.+Ohh if he were here right now I swear I'd.. I'd… I'd kiss that boy…+.

\.+What the heck, Sana? Are you going to tell yourself you ENJOYED what he did? Well no but… He never does that with any other girl… in his own _stupid, perverted, **asshole-ish**_ kind of way it's sweet. Maybe he noticed my chest got a little bigger… he can't call me 'flatsy' anymore! It was… however… really disappointing to end the night… the way I did+.

It was around 10:00 p.m. now.

Sana took in the smell of her bed sheets and old pillows, so many memories stitched into these little pieces of cloth sewn together. It smelled so good it was slightly intoxicatingly good, because it felt good to be home. Sana soon fell into a deep slumber.

Who's getting better at this? Oh booh yah I am!****

Red Hair Green Eyes.. HA.. it took 2 days in reality since I be so lazy but I DID do it!

And like most authors would say…

**R&R** _PLZ_ OMG **PLZPLPLZZPLZ** I WANT R&RZ!11!

Hahaahaa… XD that's so annoying!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To all my adoring fans… CHAPTER 6 IS HERE FOOLS..

Not that you had to wait very long, you ungrateful nothings!

"Ohhh Gooood, the chapter ends THERRREEee? I HAVE TO PRESS NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON? So much worrrrkkkk…! Gooood"

((I'm not saying good, it's God. Yeah. I thought you might be confused.))

I love you all, enjoy!

_FLASHBACKS_

_THEY HAD FUN AT THE FESTIVAL . ._

_MORE FUN GETTING HOME-;;_

"_Well I was going to look up, but you retaliated too fast for me… so now I am staring at your chest." Which she didn't seem to notice his cheetah claws were also already resting on other then his eyes._

"_AGHTHPTH!" **SLLLL-LAP!** "Akito YOU RETARD! How dare you do that! You pervert, lech, hentai, sexist, piggy, pervert perve!" she was thoroughly pissed._

_It was around 10:00 p.m. now._

_Sana took in the smell of her bed sheets and old pillows, so many memories stitched into these little pieces of cloth sewn together. It smelled so good it was slightly intoxicatingly good, because it felt good to be home. Sana soon fell into a deep slumber._

_END FLASHBACKS_

Sana very soon fell into a deep dream phase. Everything around her seemed light headed, half thought and all around comfortable. She didn't know what she was doing to whom, where or how. It was all good… Normally most dreams revolve around what your thoughts revolve around often. So thinks took a little mix up after a good hour at 11.

**THE DREAM**

Sana took a big step and splashed the biggest splash in a puddle she saw while walking her jolly ol'way to her home. It was ok because no matter how she splashed she didn't get wet. She was on her way to see Hayama who now lived in her house just for that week. The sky was beautiful and shaded a light green; she greeted all the little animals on her way. She was wearing a black pinstripe suit with a tie and held a briefcase in one hand, a lollipop in the other. Suddenly she was before her doorstep, and let herself in without a key. Sana peered around all the corners and felt lost for a moment until she smelled the sweet, sweet aroma of what smelled like Miso soup, pocky and ham being made.

She walks into the kitchen with a big:

"AKITO--! I'M HOME!"

A small figure hunched down by the oven drops all the pocky he had been preparing. freshly baked This was Hayama, with purple jeans, a dark blue turtleneck sweater and a pink apron with little birdie prints on the front. A white 'working' bandanna covered most of his hair, but he looked up with the profoundest smile on his face.

"Hello Sana dear of whom I am so appreciative of and would make any deep self sacrifice for to make more comfortable!" **bows**

he sounds like a brown-noser here

"Oh Akito-kun good job," **pat pat on head** "You made dinner and everything! Good job baby!"

Akito was still on the ground and hugged her leg very similar to a way a pre-school kid might with their parents. Forgetting about the food, Sana gave Akito a ride by continuing to walk and letting him stay attached to her right leg.

"Weee isn't this so much fun Hayama? …Hayama?"

Akito was no longer on her leg enjoying the pleasure cruise of his life. Instead he was standing under a spotlight in a place that no longer seemed to be a house and was wearing a black tux, with a black shirt underneath that with a white bow. He looked alarmingly handsome. He had a white top hat on with a black ribbon across the middle. Sana ended up having the exact same outfit, just opposite colors. Her hair was let down, not in any style whatsoever. She was now in the spotlight too.

Akito made a move towards her; they were in the darker side of space. Sana's sanity levels seemed to be around normal now and Akito looked very serious. Sana took a step back for every advance he would make. Eventually she bumped into another figure behind her. A boy, a boy who looked like Kisho, but wasn't quite him. Maybe she doesn't quite remember what he looks like. Akito swirled around her and came between the two. Kisho mouthed many words and none of it came out, he was on mute. Akito mouth many words but they didn't sync in with his lips, his timing was off big time. One thing was clear… they both looked absolutely infuriated.

Akito stood eagle-spread arms in front of Sana while doing so. Kisho pulled something out of his pocket… A handheld gun. Sana froze in fear, a certain reality you can only get in dreams. 'I'm really_ going_ to die this time' kind of fears would come. Kisho aimed the gun at Sana's face; Hayama was no longer there for her. Panicking Sana screamed "AKITO--!" and so he was back. Kisho pulled the trigger. Kisho disappeared into nothing. Sana's feelings brought her lower then reality. She fell through space and Akito came with her. They were now in the park… the park where it all really started. Where Sana pretended to become Akito's mother, the night his family first realized what they had been doing; where they would continuously return for reminiscing over each other. Sana looked down at Akito's body at her feet in the middle of the pavement between the benches. His right arm had been shot… all that was left of the spot where he was shot was his bone.

"Hayama…_no.. _what… Akito.. wake up! Wake up!"

The pavement had turned into daisies.

She shook him violently… screaming his name out again and again. Just like an etch-it-sketch, every time she shook him he faded away even more so slowly.

.+**_AKITO!_**+. **a real shriek **

SHE WAKES UP

"**AKI**—to…" .+what, a dream+.

She woke up with tears in her eyes; her throat was throbbing from the pain of trying not to cry. She walked into her bathroom and threw up nothing but spit, she had no food left, just dry gags, it was terrible. When she finished she crept out of her room to go to the kitchen for water. Looking at the clock it was almost 4. She took a sip from her water then looked down at the kitchen counter. There was a huge cooking knife lying down there, it was almost as big as her wrist to her elbow. Just looking at it had the same effect of the gun that scarred her so much; she hasn't had a nightmare in years. She fell down with a hard thump to her butt and a horrible crash of the glass of water hitting the ground.

Wearing only a pair of red and green plaid boxers very comfortable, with a pitch black shirt that said HAYAMA in big print on the front that his loving girl friend specially made it for him.

:.:Mmm:.: Akito heard her from the living room where he was currently looking at some old picture albums and such. Hearing the crash, he assumed it wasn't anything good but he didn't know what it was. He got his body and mind ready for it to be an intruder. His arms up ready to punch, he charges his whole body into the kitchen in a split second just to see a girl with water all over her face and at her feet, glass splattered all around, looking helpless sprawled on the kitchen floor. Like a puppet just being thrown to the side after the show.

"SANA!" his face is covered in terror. His hands and knees in more of a panicky 'what-to-do' pose rather then battling now. He ran over to her body, her eyes were still open but she didn't move except for a very ragged shaky breathing pattern. He picked up her limp body with great ease.

:.:She's so light…:.: **ahh** then shakes head and is worried as FUCK again!

"What's going on Sa-! OW!" He stepped on some of the glass spread on the floor. He moves her with easy steps over to the living room couch. She wasn't looking at him, she was in another world.

"Sana! _Sana…_"

**long pause **

"Please wake up?" **places hand on chest**

But there's no effect.

:.:Sana… oh god, what happened! I'm so scared:.: He felt his own heartbeat pounding through his shirt, he felt as though he was vibrating.

"Sana…" He leaned in and kissed her on the lips very tenderly as if not to hurt her. He grabs her face with his two hands and turns his head to make the kiss deeper but it didn't work until.. She returned the kiss back to him. Akito's eyes widened, he had feared most of all that the Mannequins disease had come to snatch poor Sana's beautiful alive eyes away from him once again. His eyes turned soft, then he closed them, bringing her face even closer for a second, then spread apart. He was going to cry, it was all so sudden and kind of silly but he really felt it then. His throat throbbed painfully as well.

In a very crackly trying-not-to-cry kind of voice:

"Sana, are you alright? What _happened_? Why were you.."

He couldn't say anymore if he didn't want to cry in front of her. He felt his head drop onto her chest, he was so tired, he didn't make it happen though.

Akito looked up at Sana not hearing her response. She starred down at him, slowly and painfully sat up. Akito noticed that she had many cut marks all over her right arm and a few on her legs, shoulders and ankles. She made a motion to him to sit down next to her by patting down on the couch where she wanted him to go. He did as instructed, just wanting to find an answer; this was all very shocking being that he was very clueless and lost. He sat down and stared into her beautiful big brown eyes, they seemed somewhat lifeless right then, this pained Akito.

She stared back… but then she couldn't hold back any longer. Her entire face squeezed together in attempts not to cry but couldn't and buried her face and if at all possible chest, against his. She just wanted to be close again. He abided her wishes and put them both down so she could lay on top of him, between his legs, his arms folded around her, his chin and lips firmly pressed against her forehead, a very protective position. After a few minutes Sana attempted to hug him back but made a small yelp of pain. The shards of glass in her arms seemed a little more serious then she and Akito first thought. They both sort of got up while still very close, Akito noticed his shirt was a little damp where her tiny arms had just been resting, blood smears all over her white night gown. It infuriated him to no end that it couldn't been HIM instead. Or at least that it had to be her in pain, after all she's done she doesn't deserve it. He was more protective of her then he remembered ever being.

"Here Sana, let's try and clean those up, alright hun?" why did he say that

**Nod**

It was a painful experience for the both of them but they worked together and managed to get all of the glass out, but that made the cuts a lot worse then before. Akito noticed some of the cuts didn't have any glass in them at all, it made it easier but he wondered why there wasn't any since they were deeper then the other cuts. She was bleeding pretty badly so he wrapped her arms in white medical bandage they had in the medicine cabinet of the main bathroom. It was really discouraging to see a person like Sana so beaten up, and to have blood, her blood, all over his arms and shirt.

He started shaking. Sana moved over to sit next to him on the ground (he was sitting on a small stool) and slowly (so not to rip the bandages or wounds) hugged Akito around the hips and leaned her head against him. Akito couldn't take this anymore and picked her up (rather comically) and plopped her into place on his lap.

"Ok… I'm glad to see you are fine. But… WHAT happened? This doesn't make any sense." **stressed out mommy mode**

"I had a nightmare." Yep, just like that.

**O**…**o** "A nightmare? That's **it!"**

"It was really bad… you don't understand." Honest!

Hayama's annoyed face calmed. (only a little)

"Ch! Ok, what happened in your dream then? Explain it to me." Trying to sympathize with her.

"I fell asleep thinking you were angered with me… and I woke up after you were killed… and I just saw the knife and…" It just dragged on after that, she didn't say anything more.

"Eh, wot?" lmao I HAD to say it, have any of you ever played Animal crossing?

"YOU WERE SHOT! Akito was SHOT… you were gone, dead, and.. DEAD. I've never had a nightmare that I actually remembered… It was just so awful Akito… You disappeared, I couldn't see you anymore, I couldn't hear your voice." She started shivering.

"Well that's what happens when people die…" **bad idea**

Sana exploded in a torrent of tears into her hands.

"I-I never thought bout you… dying until tonight and it all seems so real now." Sobs. .+I mean.. everyone dies right? Everyday seems so limited..+.

"I'm sorry Sana, I'm sorry." **putting his broad strong and careful hands on her shoulders** "I didn't mean it like that, just know I wouldn't be leaving you or dying _anytime_ soon. I will always be here for you no matter WHAT happens!" It's a man to girlfriend promise! **wink**

"…"

"Sana!"

"Everyone dies.. Akito. You can't make a promise like that. Heh.." her eyes softened in a pitiful way.

"…?" Was all Akito could manage to say, mouth open, befuddled.

"As soon as everyone dies, anyone that had a certain link to you.. dies. Then you're really dead. As soon as all of our friends and family.. my fans, EVERYONE.. dies then we'll be erased from the face of the planet, won't we?"

Akito stared deep into her eyes, he moved his hands into a deep thinker pose, resting his chin on them. Over thinking he came with a simple response, the bathroom seemed so cold now, so quiet.

"I… can't see what that has to do with us now.. with us living. As long as we're alive, we're alive. If I die, as long as you remember me, I'm still dead. My memory is alive and perhaps my spirit is too. I don't give a damn if we're 'erased'. Just as long.. as you don't think of me that way.. or I guess you just wouldn't think of me at all.." He gave a sigh like 'ok, I'm done.'

"Oh Akito… maybe I can explain more later… but."

They both nod in agreement.

A little time goes by when they keep connection in each other's eyes and don't want to look away, not ever.

"Akito?"

"Mmm?"

"Will you…" **blush** (and Akito is surprised) "Hold my hand?"

Akito would've fallen down if he didn't also have another person on his lap.

"Sana… I do that kind of stuff all the ti—" you're being weird!

"No I mean.. hold my hand until I fall asleep?" **Sparkly** **eyes**

**blink blink**

"Ehh to… sure thing.. Sana…, here let's go." He places her down and helps her walk to her room.

They both walk up to Sana's room after Akito cleans up the mess in the kitchen don't wanna ruin the floors Akito helps Sana get into her bed without putting any more stress on her arms. As she lay down, he caressed her face with his hand for a bit before grabbing hold of Sana's hand. She smiled sweetly and weakly at his face until her eyes began to droop. He rubbed his thumb on the top of her hand in affection. Eventually she falls asleep; the sun is almost coming up.

:.:Great, I got NO sleep…:.: **looks over to Sana** :.:Her wrists, her hands.. they're so tiny, so gentle.:.:

**hmph**

:You owe me one, girl.:

After thinking that, his face fell forward, his forehead slightly bumping into Sana's, hands still in grasp. He falls asleep on the spot.

_**VERY CON-FREAKING IMPORTANT TO READ! –not really-**_

AHEM.. I must apologise. I have written the story to this point without even reading the books 5-10.. or watch the episodes.. 25+. I have recently just found out that when Aono first came into the story she was 7.. so in my story she would ACTUALLY be 13! AND—I had NO idea that Fuuka and Takaishi got back together, hey I'm all for her being lonely and miserable but it's not being true to the story… ALSO I AM VERY VERY CONFUSED. _WERE_ THEY 16 WHEN IT ALL ENDED? Or 14…? Shiiiaaat.. SORRY FOLKS.. But from all the romance pictures from google I have saved.. they look SO FRICKEN OLD to only beeee FRICKEN 11! 12! AND 13! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG AKITO WAS IN LOS ANGELES….christ. Well I'm too lazy to re-do my story, sorry folks. So deal with it. Ahem. (seriously how old were they when the series ended.. OH GOD.. I watched episode 94 just now.. Quoth Sana: "I'm almost 13 now, even though I don't want to be,"

OO… **sigh**.. Ok I'm going to redo all the parts that suggested they were 17… and make them… 15. 2 YEARS.. AFTER IT ALL ENDED. Jesus. Ok since I haven't posted anything on Fanfic yet so you would have never seen these mistakes before you read it… or as you read it. But I thought it'd be nice to know what a dunce I am. (seriously though help me with my questions..)

actually.. nonono they'll just be 17. HAHAHA THAT WAS **_USELESS_)**

over some actual serious thinking I have RE-THOUGHT My decision and they will now all be 16, Aono 12. So they're going to be Juniors instead of Seniors.. just preteeennnd

I'll make an age list for them all later, k?

SATURDAY MORNING

OVER AT THE OHKI'S

**METAMORPHISES**

Aono's mom barges into her room.

"Huzzah Aono, you skipped a year and became 12 just today even if it isn't your birthday, rejoice!"

"Woot!"

END SCENE

THE HOSPITAL

"OK, Ms. Kurumi we looked over your injuries and have agreed that it should be ok for you to be discharged now, it shouldn't be too dangerous to keep a normal home life in your condition. Now we'll just need some time to discuss the bill," **smile**

Rei cringed at the sound, but Asako nearly nodded.

Hours passed… it was time for Asako to go home. Rei drove her to her home in relative silence, it was around 10 a.m., a Saturday, the 30th. The sunlight illuminated around the car and its passengers, the breeze through the window was breathtakingly fresh. They enjoyed taking the longer route home.

"Asako, are you sure you won't need me to assist you any longer?"

"Assist? No, I would rather you just hang out with me like usual, but you shouldn't."

"Why…"

"You have Sana to look after; you haven't seen her in a long time have you? She may need you."

"AGH! Oh no," as they pull into her driveway, "I completely forgot that Sana had gone missing just as I came to y.. HEY AKITO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH ME TOO!" Realization!

"Akito..? Oh well then, Rei don't worry about it."

"How can I not? That monster Akito, I can't trust just HIM with my poor Sana dear's life!" boo-hoo-hoo!

"Oh but you can, Hayama wouldn't harm a fly when it comes right down to it, he just doesn't respect the fly, it has to do something worth respect."

He objects to her "You're talking in rid—" and she kisses him.

Once again all of his previous thoughts were erased in her presence.

Idiot. Rei is so pathetic; he HAS been ever since he and Sana "broke up".

THE SUGITA'S

RING RING RING… RING RING RING… RING RING RING

"Ahh… Ok momma, I'll get it." Aya walks over to the phone. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah.. eh.. heh.. Hello Aya-chan,"

"ARA! Tsuyoshi-kuuuun!" **3** "How have you been I haven't talked to you in a while now an… and… Tsuyoshi?"

"Aya-Chan…"

"Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"I think we should break up." **click** the phone call ended.

Aya's eyes widened as big as coasters (you put drinks (in cups) on them). She dropped the phone and it hit her big toe (she was wearing socks) and it hurt so much she fell to the floor, tears rolling down her face at a constant pace, face expressionless.

wtf? Why did I say she was wearing socks! I MEAN she wasn't wearing shoes hahahahha I crack me up

"Wuh.. wuh? Huh..?" Still crying.

_**MEANWHILE TSUYOSHI…**_

OO- Oh god… Aya –OO

It looks like a **lot** to read but I think you can guess a lot about my personality if you do read it, haha. I feels like such a dorkwad.

I'm cracking up while writing this because I am listening to a song called DWARF INVASION **"You are not my friend, you are my FOE. You are TWO FEET TALL .. THIS IS DWARF INVASION! This is not a friend! You are very small! You can barely stand up to me, you CANNOT play basketball!"** And all the voices of the band are people from FINNLAND.. loooool. Aww Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer is on, it makes me feel like writing more fluffies, although I think I might've written too many, _ne_?

Now I feel sick from eating too many pickles. o...

**Eeeoooogh**..

Um wtf means: where's the fudge? (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAH)

Sam Looooves Natto!

Ok I am waiting for my new freaking Fanfiction account to be available for.. putting up stories. A whole 3 days now, and I can at 3:something rather a.m.

Many weeks later I finally posted this chapter on August 15th 2006, 6:06 a.m.

Or at least.. that's when I finished this little thingy here, not all that dribble drabble up there, what I am typing right now… yeah!

**QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERING:**

1. Are there any people specifically that you want to die; not die?

2. Should OC characters be in the story until the end?

3. Is my story crazy or am I actually doing a good job?

4. Should I put less Author notes all over the place.

Regarding question #4 I can't make up for all the author notes I put on chapters.. 1-17. Because I already finished those without posting them. Yet.. for chapter 18 and on FEEL FREE to tell me RIGHT NOW if you have a problem with all the things that I say during the chapters.. but the before and after parts of my chapters belong to me AND I WILL TYPE as much as I want, you read it if you WANT to or not.

((It'd be cool if you did answer those questions though.))

For update information: I will try my best to update a chapter everyday. Or every other day. Keep me on your alert list if your that worried :P

-Autumn-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wow this is pretty darned spiffy, like the backround? Well not that you'll see it on Fanfiction but on Word Document it is just spifferooni! So uh the dramatics are a little well say cheesy, I don't know I've never gotten a review because I am still waiting for my fanfiction accounts first 3 days to be over with already. Um. Yes I was thinking if I reviewed myself I did a really bad job, I never really liked writing but this Shoujo anime got me where it hurts: the face.

Now that I HAVE put it on fanfiction… I still don't know of the dramatics are stupid or not, eheh.

O o  eee how cute.

Oh, and BURRRRN--!

to the people who have 3 chapters that 2,000 words --

tsk tsk

**Doesn't feel like making flashbacks**

RING RING RING RING RING RING

10:21 a.m.

Akito woke up with a jolt and frantically reached for the phone, eyes still half closed. He picked up the phone with a drowsy 5 hours of sleep sort of 'Eek don't wake everyone up' sort of tone.

"Moshi… moshi?"

"Ha-Hayama-Kun?" Aya was surprised after recognizing his voice.

"Aya-Chan?" still in a sorta 'D'ohh—?' kind of daze.

lovely grammar

"Hayama-kun," **sniffles** "Is Sana available to speak?" **So embarrassed**

Akito then looks over to Sana even though he already knows the answer. "No, you can talk to me, Aya,"

"Oh! W-well I wouldn't dream of boring you now…" is about to hang up.

"I'm not bored," :.:just increasingly exhausted:.:

"Well I could ask you… Is Tsuyoshi-kun bored with our relationship! Hayama-Kun please tell me!" Yet she decides not to.

:.:Huh:.: His face was blank.

"Aya-Chan…" :.:what:.: "I am almost _certain_ that's not the case…" :.:What:.: "I just talked to him about it a couple days ago or something," **still tired** :.:What could she..:.:

"Then WHY does he want to BREAK UP with ME!" **SOBS**

:.:WHAT! I mean..:.:

"WHAT! T-that's.." **remembers the ring conversation** "Impossible…" the breathe taken out of him.

"Well you may think so but he said it! I just don't.." What am I saying?

"Aya! I will talk to Tsuyoshi about this for you! I am confident that he still loves you, there's just something wrong with HIM, I know him!" :.:wow:.: "You can count on me, Sugita.."

At these words, Aya's heart was filled with a new kind of hope. She had someone to trust, Akito, Hayama. Tsuyoshi's best friend, her good friend, someone to depend on. It was the first real friendship 'encounter' they've ever made for knowing each other for so long. ok nuffa that

"Akito, ooh thank you so much, I love you! Please keep me updated, ok?" **click** The phone call was over.

:.:You do ONE girl a favor and they scream their love for you… Girls are very fickle…:.:

Speaking of fickle

:.:Fuuka! I forgot all about that… that kiss! What should I do..? Tell Sana? Tell Takaishi? No.. I should keep this in-between Fuuka and I… but Takaishi HAS to know.:.:

**looks at Sana**

:.:If Sana ever did that behind my back, I would need to know… Not that she ever will.. Unless it's that Kisho character:.:

THAT woke him up!

:.:Who the _fuck_ does HE think he is? Just getting his way with Sana from the left to the right! Sana's too friggin forgiving for her own damned good! How am I supposed to protect her from other guys if she won't let me interfere with her life AND won't defend herself? Well..:.:

**Pause**

:.:She isn't weak, that's for sure. She's a little TOO in control.. Eh but we all love that.:.:

In a chibi face.**hits self on back of head**

:.:I'm starting to get out of character.: **-;**

.:I'm hungry:.:

He opened Sana's bedroom door to exit and found a sleepy eyed Misako behind the door that looked as if very perturbed. Akito looked down at her, face expressionless.

"Sorry to disappoint you, all we did is sleep," and he walks away.

"OH!" Misako looks owned. "Well that's a relief..?"

She of course didn't want her daughter and Akito going very far but they didn't even TRY to experiment.

_Misako thinks: How boring, good boy though._

She gets her little red around-the-house car and speeds to catch up to Akito.

"Akito-Kun, would you like to go.. OUT for breakfast?" Huh, huh? Would ya, would ya?

"Ah… What about Sana?"

"It's a date!" **grabs Akito by the hand and plops him into the backseat** So they scooter the entire way to… … …

BREAKFAST-R-US (whatever you want) and make an order to-go. Misako purchased a full loaf of French bread (a small one) and a mini carton of orange juice. Akito grabbed Sushi made of cornflakes and milk. HAHHAHAHAA Kidding, he chose an assortment bowl of fruit with apple juice. (CUTE!)

oh and yeah Sana is still asleep they find a nice place by a park on a bench to take in the scenery while eating.

"So.. Akito-Kun," He doesn't look up as she speaks to him.

"I invite you to my home and you make such a move on my daughter, to _sleep_ with her in her room. What do you think about that?"

Taking a break from the melon, Akito looks up to her, making eye contact and answers.

"Well, it's not as if I haven't done anything like this before but last night I was only next to her, nothing happened between us." Returns to his strawberries.

"Ohh Akito-Kun I have always admired you for your honesty, but what if I had a problem with what you've been honest about?" **hmm?**

"Do you want me to lie? Also, if you had a problem with it then wouldn't you have done something about it while you were outside the door peeping?" **Still concentrated on food.**

Misako gives Akito a small beam, she already was aware that he had done nothing wrong.

"Then may I know why you were 'not doing anything wrong' _all _night?" what a TWEEST! twist

As Akito was just about to take a sip of apple, he pauses.

"She had a dream, about me dying. I almost thought the Mannequins disease had returned to seize her. It affected her really badly. I just.. don't know why. I know she cares for me, perhaps a little too much, but a dream? It was ridiculous. Do you know what…" but he didn't know how to finish the sentence. or maybe _I_ didn't know how

no it was him

"I don't know what happened, but that was not exactly all that I wanted to know.." you're ever so clueless Hayama.

"Eh?" **chokes on piece of banana.. almost**

"I want to know _all_ that you have done together!" C'mon, tell me!

**O.O** "Considering how disappointed you were this morning I can't think that anything _we've_ done would interest you." He put rather logically.

_That's true but.._ "Oho, want to change that? For _next_ time?"

**PFFBT!** All the mental images and highly rich suggestive lines he considered saying, he almost cracked.

"Misako, you're terrible, your own daughter." Hiding his slight embarrassment.

"Just WHO said my 'daughter' didn't have the needs or desires that any BOY might have?" Dija think of that?

Akito pops his head up and back straight. This thought had never occurred to him before; girls DO have their perverted sides, don't they?

He just stares at Misako in question.

"Ms. Kurata?" what's your _DEAL_, lady?

"Have you ever considered having sex with my daughter? I mean for real this time.."

if you haven't read the books 9 and 10, there was this one scene where Sana and Akito.. ATTEMPTED it for certain reasons but that was when they were 12 so..

**NOSEBLEED** "H-h-how-how can you.. say that.. t-to me? Ahh—" **puts his hands over his ears** (then calms down)

"This… just seems like a conversation you're supposed to be having with Sana rather then well… me it seems like a mother-daughter… thing," Yeah.. that's it.

"Akito, who are _you_ going to talk to?" **hands him a tissue**

"Or were you planning on saving this for another time with your dad?"

As he wipes the blood still flowing from his nostrils he begins to think. :.:I guess I don't _have_ anyone TO talk to… do I? I mean imagine talking to dad…:.: **heh**

"So, DO you need someone?" In a serious tone.

"Well I don't know if I _need…"_ but when he turned to look into her eyes.

Misako stares politely.

"I _do_ appreciate this," **ahem** "But what made you think about.. sex." **lurch in the stomach**

Misako smiles a little less deviously now.

"I _don't_ expect anything soon at least. One day though, you're getting around that age, no one really waits until marriage. Even if it isn't Sana, who you are paired with, I will always be there to talk to you of such matters, Akito." Reassuring.

:.: It's not often that she uses my first name like that.. Have we really established such a relationship:.:

:.:That's so kind..:.:

"M-…" he starts.

**Misako nods**

"Misako-san… is it alright if I… _don't_ want those kind of.. things yet. I'm not ready I know but.. I don't think I even want to be ready, for a while at least." A little shaky.

She thinks: _I honestly adore this kid_ **adore**

AKITO SPEAKS UP!

"Does this mean, you and Sana have had a similar conversation about me?" **devilish smirk**

"Aptuh!" **Misako spits out a little orange juice**

_I believe I have met someone worthy of being my match_

:.:She's really tricky, but I'll figure her out:.:

"This you will not know." Ahem.

"Is that a yes?" Hmm?

**stare at each other **

Misako gives a hearty chuckle and Akito feels one.

does that make sense?

They had a peaceful drive home. AHH

ahhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAH-SKREEEECH BOOM BAM CRASH!

:.:OH CRAP! WHAT ABOUT…:.:

"Misako!" **urgency**

"Hai, Hayama?"

"We need to take a detour!"

Huh. "What are you babbling about?"

"**Please!" **(wow even the quotation marks are **bold**ed)

"Where to?" Misako nodds.

THE OHKI'S

Akito slams his fist on the door, screaming: "TSUYOSHI!"

"Yesss? Who is it?" Aono answered from behind the door.

"Hayama!"

"Ohh Hayama-nii-chan!" She opens the door.

"Is Tsuyoshi home?"

**blink** "Well he should be in his roo—"

"Thank you!" **dash!**

"Thank you for letting us in," Misako bows and takes off her shoes.

TSU-YOSHI'S-ROOM!

"TSU-YO-SHI!" and Akito PINS him to the ground.

"Ahh! Akito what's wrong with you!" **is pinned**

"How could you do that to Aya! I thought you loved her! Why're you messing with her head like this? Tsuyoshi!"

The whole thing angered Akito.

"Oh. That. That is none of your concer-" **slap**

After slapping him "How can you SAY that!" **bonk** (on Akito's head)

"Hayama-kun please calm down, we're not getting anywhere." Misako

"Oh Akito-kun you told Sana's MOM about this? Hey! Just how do YOU know anyway?" Backstabber!

"Aya told me, and I haven't told Misako-san anything…yet" Just to piss Tsuyoshi off.

"Why were YOU talking to AYA!" BACKSTABBER!

"BECAUSE SHE CALLED!" **bonk**

"HAHA!" **bonk**

"Both of you, SHUT **up**!" Misako demanded.

**both nods**

"Now let's settle this quietly, shall we?" _Please._

AN HOUR PASSES

Tsuyoshi:

"So basically my mom has found a new boyfriend, whom she seems to really love, I mean he _is_ really nice. He has a very high paying job offer that we'd all love for him to take but.." _God._

"It's in Osaka." **deep breathe** "Look around you; I'm moving, away, for good." He trails off a little on the end.

As they were instructed they looked around and saw that most of Tsuyoshi's regular around-the-room possessions were already packed in cardboard boxes. Akito felt a twinge of pain in his heart, his best friend was moving far, far away.

"Tsuyoshi.." realization.

"But.. why did you break it with the girl?" Misako stated bluntly.

"What else could I do? I just can't face her like this.." **Sigh**.

"Coward," surprisingly from Akito "So the girl of your dreams comes to you, you spend the best years of your life together and you BREAK UP with her because you're not sure if you're even moving to a driving distance place!" **Slap**

"You're an idiot! You really hurt her, is that how you want her to remember you!" Numb nuts!

"Huh?" Didn't think of it that way.

"What? Confused? Should I talk slower like you're retarded?" **thoroughly pissed**

"I agree with Akito," is all Misako said.

Tsuyoshi looked like he was going to burst, on his half, there was nothing to say, they were both right.

Akito saw this "About the ring I can see why you're disappointed but… make things clear to Aya, she thought you were bored and 'done' with her."

"Oh Aya…" **Sigh Sigh Sigh**

_Not a very… thought-through 'deal-with-the-girlfriend' strategy, is it now Ohki-kun? I wonder how he feels on MOVING though… psssh Teenagers_

_-Misako_

"W-when are you leaving…?" Akito speaks again. **kept the pain out of his voice **

but not the stutter heh

Tsuyoshi finally manages to say"…Tonight."

Misako and Hayama: **shock**

Misako: **bonks Tsuyoshi** "Idiot, you weren't going to tell anyone?"

Hayama off in space: "So I was wrong, it _was_ official.."Ahhh.

"Tsuyoshi…" Ugh.

For the first time Akito hugged Tsuyoshi, Akito shook a little bit, Tsuyoshi hugs him back.

_Thank you… Akito-kun_.

:.:Is it hard? To be leaving like this…? It was hard for me...:.:

They parted…

when you think about it (if you can remember from the previous chapter(the 6th)) I never made a scene where: A: Hayama washed the blood of his body; B: Hayama ever changed into actual clothes. **whoooooo (wind noises)** Let's pretend he changed into a really hot outfit for Akito fans. For Akito haters imagine him in a pair of Barney footsies PJs… lol I bet Akito FANS can't get that out of their head because I can't --;;

"I'll admit I am a coward, but I honestly cannot face Aya again, I am not running away. It's just something that DOESN'T need to happen; you don't _need_ to force me, even if it is for my own good." **bows his head down**

LEAVING THE OHKI'S **SNIFFLE** hopefully not the last time

"Alright Tsuyoshi I understand, but when I have to, after you've left… I am going to tell Aya the truth."

"..Ok Akito, that's fair." He agrees.

"I'll… call you sometimes, if I feel like it."

Heheh "Maybe it'd be better if _I _called you.."

"Bye Tsuyoshi.."

"Bye.." _I'll miss your Karate chops._

ON THE WAY HOME 

"Are you alright Hayama-kun?"

"Actually it's not so bad.. if I was 10. I would have been all alone. That's why it's so bad, but I have other friends now and, if I am alive, and he is alive, I can see him." Sounds cool.

"Very wise boy." Misako compliments.

They pull into the driveway (for that car I guess is the front door) It is now 1:30 p.m.

So Hayama is a stressed little boy: Friends splitting this way and that, Fuuka is a crazy little cheater, Aya might want him to console her more often now, his best friend is leaving to a farther away then walking distance place AND his girlfriend is going WHACKO. Poor boy, so sad.

SPEAKING OF SANA (Akito's first stop.. after the bathroom)

He slowly opens the door, to peek in and doesn't see her on her bed.

"Sana?" Takes a step forward-- **BAM**

Trips over something. Who, er, what could it be?

It was Sana.

"Sana? What're you.." AGH, oh no!

She was asleep.. he taps her on the shoulder right above her bandages.

"Mmm..?" Dwuhh?

Worried tone "Sana, you're awake?"

"Hayama? You're here?" In a 'who am I?' tone.

**Sweatdrop**"Eh yeah… Uh are you doing better?"

"I was doing bad?" still on the ground.

"Well.. look at yourself!" a slight frustration.

She stares around then looks at her arms.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED? AKITO—did YOU do THIS!" suddenly fearful.

**taken aback** "Sana I would NEVER do **_anything_** to harm you!" Eyebrows scrunched.

:.:Hey that really hurts, she has such low confidence in me:.: "Have you seriously forgotten what happened last nig…"

Sana just had a blank stare on her face, rubbing her very sore and painful arms.

"It's for the best then, just… Try to have a little _confidence_ in me, huh?" he pleads.

"You're so fun when you're stressed!" seems to have shown him she's already trusting when she wasn't just a minute ago.

:.:Sana… I give up:.:

"Where is my mama?" Willing to say anything.

"She's probably taking a nap… She said today's events wiped her out. In fact.." **Stumbles** "I'm a little weary myself.. I think I'll just.." and he crashes onto Sana's bed.

.+Today's events? Remember last night? He's tired? What DID happen last night? AND HEY that's MY bed+.

She walks over to pound him but after glancing at his face, he really did look stressed.

.+Poor boy, I'll let him rest. BOYS, they're so hard to deal with+.

Hopefully that wasn't too boring was it ;D

This one will be dedicated to..

AkuMooMoo AND Wilting Rose Hayane and Red Hair Green Eyes.

Since they seem to be the fans that never leave.. so far! I loveth you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I still have NO idea where this plot is going, but I hope you won't be disappointed; it's just a story after all. KODOCHA!

EH… UH oh I have to go to my therapy sessions soon, but I WANT TO TYPE WAHH! No seriously this sucks I am in this.. TYPE TYPE TYPE frenzy.

I still haven't posted it on fanfiction at this point… I'm basically just writing and telling a story to myself, (and Tiana) how smart!

After letting him sleep for a while, Akito helped Sana with her bandages while explaining to her all the events that occurred the previous night, also what happened between Tsuyoshi and Aya.

.+I can't believe it… Tsuyoshi is moving away. I'll miss him so much… poor Aya though… Anyway+.

"I seriously do not remember any of this.. 'dreams, knives and water' incident you're talking about. Are you sure it wasn't _you.. just.."_

_.+I can't deny it.. all these cuts on my arms had to come from somewhere, and Akito never would…+._

"Akito I'm so _confused_," **stressed**

After just finishing re-doing her bandages, Akito looked up.

"It's fine. Its better you didn't remember something so sad." Yeah..

"Sad?" Hmm?

"Well… all of the above, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad it's over,"

:.:although I am a little disappointed, Sana DID say: "I'll explain it more later," Now I'll never know what it was quite about..:.:

"Thank you for taking care of me, Aa-chan," tee-hee!

**** "It's nothing Sana.." :.:I don't like that name you know.:.:

.+I know+. "But it wasn't anything, if you hadn't found me last night I could have died of hypothermia."

"More like blood loss," he gives a soft 'huh'.

**bonk!** "Let's not think of such depressing matters, shall we?" YOU'RE the one that brought it up!

"Ignoring something doesn't mean it isn't there, waiting."

"You are the LAST person to say that Akito!" **grr?**

"Eh…" **solemn expression** "Akito, what's wrong?" **o.o**

"I think.. I should be leaving now." What a lonely thing to say.

"Oh.." **disappointed** "already?" her anger dissipating.

"Yeah just.. tell me one thingdo you remember what happened at all last night, besides the bad things?" :.: Just maybe :.:

"I… don't know what you mean." .+Sorry+.

He turns his back on her "Do you remember why I am here?"

"Mmmmm… should I? Am I supposed to remember something ELSE?" more?

:.:She doesn't remember the festival…:.:

"Sana… do you remember the Festival… of… The Fireflies or something around that?" :.:Maybe it wasn't even worth bringing up if I'm just going to get hurt:.:

"YOU'VE been to the Festival of Fireflies? Me and my family go every year, I can't imagine you there since you would have to be in uniform for it. See this year there's going to be a concert and a NEW type of firework-… Akito?"

"It's Saturday, the festival is over. We went to that concert last night."

"Aah!" This was shocking for Sana. FIRSTLY Akito… in a men's kimono? HAHAHAHA; secondly it was like she MISSED it, could she seriously have forgotten something that always makes her so happy?

**No way** "Are you serious? What is today?"

"Saturday, the 30th." Told you.

.+I really… uh… 'missed' the festival and Akito was there too, I kinda MISSED it+.

"So.. have any fun?" .+This is so disappointing+.

"No." **bonk**

"STUPID! I could have figured you would've been such a party pooper!" Little brat, the festival is so much fun!

"…h" :.:ok not going to comment.:.:

Hmm? "Hayama, are you ok?" already forgetting that she was just mad.

"Are YOU?" a hint of angst in his voice.

"Huh?"

Akito became tired of the whole conversation. He got up and made a motion to leave but of course Sana was going to have the last say.

"Akito, I'll try my best to remember what you want me to." Really, I will!

"Who said I wanted anything," he said defiantly.

Oh puh-leez, "I can see it, I know you."

:.:Sana.. :.: "I'll be seeing you," **hand wave**

"WAIT!" Sana stands up.

"Oh what NOW?"

Sana runs to him with a BIG smile and wraps her arms around all of him she could grab while saying a cute little 'thaaaaanks'. Akito's bad mood went away and was now a little confused; she hits him then hugs him it seemed like it was her new daily routine. Despite all the annoyances, he lets her hang there, enjoying the feel, eventually placing one hand back on the small of her back. :.:What a drag:.:

:.:Then again.. I remember the days that I could only DREAM about being this close to her. It's pretty great Sana, it really is.:.:

He spreads apart their chests just a little so he could have room to give her a little kiss on the lips. Their foreheads touched each other; it was a perfect moment BUT… Akito had to know.

"Will it really be ok with you if I leave? I mean you barely let me walk away 2 feet." Heheh, you're pathetic!

"Eheheh.. It's okay if you go. I just thought 'good-bye' would be too lonely. We haven't had a cute little moment for a WHILE now, I missed them." Sniffles **is missing them**

"Oh, sure." :.:little do you know I was thinking we had done too much..:.:

"Goodbye, Sana." He spoke so impassively.

"Bye Akito!" **quick squeeze** "bye!"

So Akito leaves and Sana starts working on trying to remember all she could until her brain exploded and then decided to hang out with her mom.

In the living room was where she found her. Misako wasn't doing anything really, just sitting on that average sofa you always saw her sit on.

Her hat today was a little playground with a swing set that Maro was happily swishing to and fro on.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Sana dear?"

"What happened last night at the festival?"

"You forgot already?" **bl-ink**

.+I don't want to worry her..+. "I-I mean what happened to YOU, I didn't… see you much?" I think?

"Ah well me and Shimura san mostly spied on you two to pass the time." Ohoho.

"Y-you did? What did you see?" she says while trying to make her excitement look like embarrassment.

So the mother and daughterly conversation continues.

Akito is halfway to his own home when he recalls something important.

He lays out his left hand flat and facing up, the other hand is rolled up into a fist and he hits his right hand on top of his left to show he had an idea! do you know what I mean? It's so much easier to visualize then to write it out, I have discovered.

:.:I don't think I should today… but I'll do it tomorrow.:.:

He stops walking.

:.: Didn't Sana forget everything before… the last time she got the Mannequins disease? Did she really have it.. just for one night:.:

He walks up to his front gate, wraps one hand on a bar and sighs.

:.:I really don't want to be home just yet.. I feel like…:.:

**swooooo** (the wind)

A sudden sadness befell Akito's features.

:.:from here on out.. why does it feel as though it's going to be so.. downhill:.:

THE HAYAMA'S

"Oh Akito you're HOME!" **HUG**

"Eck Natsumi get off." Ew-!

"What way is THAT to greet your sister that you haven't seen is SO, SO, SO very long!" **hugs him tighter**

"Ugh." He pretends to hate it.

"Hello Akito, long time, eh?" Akito looks over then finally accepts the hug from his sister, returning it. It was 'Yoshi' his sister's boyfriend.

"Yo, Yoshihiro." He said rather coldly.

**O O!** "Eh, I see you still don't like me," _That was a cold stare!_

Akito turns away. "No, I just like my sister more."** :P**

"Eheh Aki-to-kun I think it's time you went to bed.." _Oh no!_

Huh? "It's 3:30 p.m."

"Well then finish your soup," _Oh my!_

Huh? "We're not eating dinner,"

"Then just shut up." Natsumi was very self conscious about the way her brother and father acted around Yoshi.

"I promise to be good." He loves his sister, "If **_he_** does," **XP**

"I promise little boy.. I haven't had any alcohol or done any drugs OR killed anyone today. It's a promise." Yoshi's shot at being funny.

:.:LITTLE boy? How bout little boy who's gonna kick your ass sideways then stuff you in a-:.:

"Ok.. 'snuf out of you two!" Hmph, Natsumi decides it.

"Natsuu! I haven't done anything!" baby voice.

:.:Ugh he makes me sick:.:

"Stop acting so innocent." Akito death-glared.

Hey! "Little kid, I'm trying here,"

Dammit! "Stop calling me that." Dammit!

"Akito, Yoshi. Please. Akito, can't you forget what happened in the past? It was SO stupid, Yoshi didn't even mean it." Really!

Akito looks at her in great disappointment; he thinks that she is giving in too easy for his liking. He couldn't forgive the string of events that happened that night almost a year ago, not by a long shot!

WHAT HAPPENED

A Christmas Eve ago… The 'entire' family was over. The family includes: Hayama Chi-chi, Natsumi, Akito, Yoshihiro AND unexpectedly, Sana. In order to make this short, Yoshi gets exceedingly out of the ordinary when under the influence of alcohol. His voice gets high pitched and he seems able to read minds and ABSOLUTELY NOTHING gets in his way when he feels like making trouble. It's like a mischievous drunken version of a Tsuyoshi rampage. What happened:

**Grabs Sana by the wrists** "Oh Sana I lurrrve you.." and dives in for a kiss, he succeeds. Sana was laughing too hard to care.

Akito and Natsumi (while tied to the Christmas tree): "_HEY_!"

Hayama Chi-chi meanwhile is drowning in a bucket of egg-nog. Around this time is when Yoshi brings Sana around the house to Akito's room. He attacks the drawers and pulls out all of Akito's underwear and **(blush** personal items no one should know about… HAHA I'm kidding that would be too cruel, just underwear) nude baby pictures that he had stashed away from the album. Just in time to see all of this already happened, Akito breaks free from the tree and runs to his room, deserting Natsumi. Akito looks at the scene before him in his room. It looked as if his underwear drawer had exploded around the room, all his personal items messed up and disorganized, and misc. pictures sprawled across the floor. When he looked up he choked. Yoshi had Sana pinned beneath him on the bed, a pair of Akito's boxers on his head with a nudey-picture in his mouth and looked as if he was unbuttoning Sana's shirt. (Well he was TRYING, because she was wearing a sweater (with no buttons)) So he was basically just messing up his hands around her chest. Sana looked at though she had fainted long ago. (Though she was just closing her eyes in fear really innocently)

She OPENS her eyes. "A-Akito?" whispers: "help!"

Neeeedless to say some REAL butt-kicking happened. I'm not going to write that out though because it would just have too awkward of an ending so..

Hayama Chi-chi managed to stop him before Akito could really do some real damage. Yoshi ended up with many scratch marks, bumps, bruises and all his fingers were broken. Sana looked at him in a: 'dija have to go THAT far!' fashion. Akito looks at her back in a: 'You don't appreciate it?' way. It's not like Akito didn't get his fair share of EMOTIONAL injuries. After the hospital, Yoshihiro seemed to have no recall whatsoever of the whole mess. Akito hasn't forgiven him since. Why should he? I wouldn't.

TO THE PRESENT

"I'm lucky Sana ever spoke to me again!" INDIGNANCE.

"Well of course she would, she wasn't even mad at you that night.." Natsumi pleads to him.

"NO I mean I was so embarrassed I couldn't face her for a week!" his anger was returning!

"Oh.. yes well Yoshi has apologized to everyone many times and has been sober since. Akito you need to learn to be more sympathetic." Come on!

:.:Sympathize with someone who openly let all their male-brained driven desires loose into the world dropping all regard for what is right. CHA; right:.: and stomps off to his room.

"He's a cute kid really.." Staring off after him.

"Very lovable.." Yoshi **sweat dropped**

IN HIS ROOM

:.:Yoshi:.: **anger**

:.:Natsumi:.: **annoyed**

:.:Father..:.: **I miss him**

:.:Sana…:.: **bitter sweet**

:.:Aya:.: **poor girl**

:.:Tsuyoshi:.: **miserable**

:.:Fuuka:.: **confused**

So he was mad/sad/confused on everything his life was structured on at the moment and the only things that had it going for him: Sana and Karate, were so far away.

:.:Going back to Sana now would make me feel really stupid… I don't know why. Karate Practice doesn't restart for almost another week.:.:

**wah**

**FUUKA'S ROOM**

"Oh Fuuka, Fuuk, Fuu, Fu, F, what were you thinking?" she thought aloud. "You already have Takaishi and you DO love him a lot, the passion is still there, and he's been the best boyfriend ever. You were with Akito a LONG time ago and you didn't like him nearly as much as you did Takaishi and you STILL betrayed him… BUT WHY!"

**pushes her head into a pillow**

"Is it because he's so far away? Is it the long distance? ..That's a weak reason… This is your ex-boyfriend, your BEST FRIENDS boyfriend and one of your BEST friends we're talking about here…" **sigh** "You could be ruining the relationship that was ALREADY sort of rocky between us."

**cries **

"I don't love him! What the fuck am I doing? Am I THIS lonely!"

So she decides on taking a nap rather then continuing talking to herself in second person.

Aya's feelings are similar except.. she didn't KISS the I mean A guy.

god Hayama is so fuckiiin cute, lookatim!

IT'S SUNDAY

Sana wakes up from a dream she can't remember. It seemed to be a fairly happy one, but those are the worst to wake up from because your life seems a lot bleaker then the reality you just thought you were in. Sana was different though; she wakes up from wonderful dreams and strives to make them just like her own life. However…today wasn't one of those days. She woke up to immediately think of something that she knew would make her unhappy. Like most kids, no matter what your life is like, what's going on, if you like school or not, you always think:

"School starts tomorrow.." .+I can't stay up anymore, I have to wake up early. Life isn't for messing around anymore+.

Especially for those kids… who are finally growing up and moving out.

.+I also have to think about… college. God that sounds like the WORST ever! So much math--! At least that's what I'm guessing+.

"Really though.. Junior year. It's all becoming so serious."

.+there's no time.. for the old me.. is there+.

"And is Rei ever going to come home?" .+what-ever.+.

"What time is it?" **looks over to her new penguin alarm clock**

"SIX FORTY-SEVEN?" .+I've never woken up so early on accident! Oh wait I diiid get a lot of sleep didn't I+.

"I KNOW! I'll jog!"

SO SHE JOG (ssssssss)

She has her hair up in a high ponytail with a white sweatband on her forehead that says "Sana" in pink lettering. She's wearing a light pink jogging suit with white lines in it to make it stylish (no not stripes, just make it look cute in your mind) with white tenet-shoes.

She jogs past her neighborhood, the shops, and her friend's homes and finally she took a break in a nearby park. Sana strolled over to the drinking fountain took a 3 second sip, and then looked up because she felt like she was being watched. .+Akito..+.

No, it was Gomi! (And never mind about what I said the first time I talked about him. His head is shaved again, I actually like him like that ) Gomi had also been jogging except he was only wearing white jogging shorts, a black t-shirt and a big matching jacket with a sweatband to boot.

Surprise! "Yo! Kurata!"

"Ara- Gomi-Kun!" ..and they jog together

"Kurata, how has your summer been, I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the festival!" so let's catch up!

.+HE was there too+. "My summer has been GREAT, you know, busy, busy, busy, that's all an actress like me can say to a question like that."

"Oh, I see. My summer was great I think I like this girl from our class… but she seems so hard headed. I really hope I can break through that barrier.

"I'm surprised; most boys don't normally openly say that. AND YEAH I know what you mean; I think Hisae is just like you, finally liking boys!" Tee-hee!

"WHAT? Hisae--?" seriously?

"Oh I mean.. wait why did I say that?" **D'oi moment**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Aono: "I think she's getting a present for her wanna-be boyfriend,"_

_Tsuyoshi: "Come ON Aono!"_

_Aono: "Ah! Coming!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah! I think she has her eyes set on a boy she wants to be an item with. What do you think of that?"

"Pff! Really? She's gotten over her 'I hate boys stage'? Who does she like?"

"Yes, don't know for sure and I'd never tell you." **smile**

Gomi and Sana laughed together; it was an all-in-all feel-good morning.

They jogged for another 10 minutes just chatting.

.+I'm surprised YOU'RE over your 'hate-all-girls' stage.+.

Then they started jogging past the school, Sana stopped. Gomi noticed her and stopped too.

"What is it? The school?" Gomi inquired.

"Our High School, we'll be on the bigger nicer half of it this year won't we… seeing as we're almost…" she couldn't say it.

"…Seniors?" Gomi guessed.

"Yeah..?" **dazed** "I mean YEAH, I can't believe it's happening so fast." Huuu.

Gomi's eyes calmed as well. "We'll be in college soon. That's worse." Yeesh!

"I know."

"Yeah," sigh.

"Yeah." Sigh.

They watched some new freshman walk through and by the school with the same look of awe on their faces; it was such a big transition.

"I want to be 11 again.. Everything was so simple." This surprisingly came from Gomi. They both nodded and sighed in unison. It was around 7:45 now, they were both considerably tired.

Gomi speaks again. "Do you want to go home now? I'll walk you there, it's on my way. I don't exactly feel like jogging anymore." In a kind 'yay, we're friends' voice.

"Mm-hmm, yeah, me neither." **grin.**

The morning air was just that much more pleasant now that they were actually taking the time to really breathe it in, taste it. It seemed to take forever walking home to Sana's house but when they got there, it was too soon, they DID have a nice time together. Now that the journey was over the air seemed thick and unpleasant, the feeling that going home would be so entirely boring not going unnoticed.

"Jeez Kurata, did your house get even _bigger_ since the last time I was here?" **in awe**

"Well.. heh. Um do you want something to eat or.. use the bathroom?".+I don't know how to make myself sound not spoiled+.

"Um, heh, no thanks! It was great seeing you again, see you tomorrow, Sana!" **waves**

"Bye Gomi!" .+he said Sana.+.

Hearing him saying that sent a shiver down her spine. No matter how dedicated and madly in love she was with Hayama, being close with other boys was just TOO much fun! .+..What a nice boy+.

Someone had been watching them from around the street corner, it was a girl, and it was Mami. _What's going on here?_

_SANA! She just has ALL the luck with boys, **doesn't** she?_

_She even had Naozumi's heart… and turned him DOWN! Look at what a big-shot, heartthrob he is now. Now Akito and Gomi?_

Noo Mami you're wrong!

_I should tell Hisae!_ NO!

And then she got hit by a car.

LOL, no not really.

So Mami made her departure to go home.

_And to THINK I was going to visit her!_

The rest of that day went by so fast. The parts you didn't like even went fast and you came to miss them. School, love it or rather live without it honestly, you dread these last few hours. What are the teachers going to be like? How are the people from the younger and older grades going to treat you? Am I going to change, are my friends? It's so psychologically tormenting, you feel butterflies andyour stomach squeeze together all day and all night. You can barely get any sleep at all. When you wake up you're either completely energized because you've been expecting this morning to wake up to more then any other previous routine morning or you're so tired, more tired than a regular day of school where you spent all night studying. It is the tired of not getting any sleep while sleeping, letting all the worry and stress fester in your mind and tummy, your body is worn out. The next day you don't see the point in all that but it always happens. It just what kids do, it's as constant as gravity.

Hayama slept peacefully, Sana did not. That's all there is to it.

It's over. GET OVER IT.

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION RIGHT HERE.

AKITO'S KARATE STAGES! (those in italics he has already accomplished

_White_

_Orange_

_Yellow_

_Camo_

_Green_

_Blue_

_Purple_

_Brown_

Red

Black recommended

Black decided

1st 2nd 3rd 4th degrees

I have **finally** read all the books, and I realize many things happened in the Anime, for those who have watched it, that DIDN'T happen in the manga. You might miss some of that anime stuff, but I'm sticking with all that happened in the Manga and whatever I've seen of the Anime. SO if your favorite scene of the Anime is completely disregarded and forgotten or if something in my story just doesn't CLICK with you because it already happened. Get over it :P.

SO another important thing I thought ya might wanta know..

**AGES**

**SANA: 15**

**AKITO:16**

**TSUYOSHI:16**

**AYA:15 (but not for much longer)**

**HISAE: 16**

**MAMI: 15**

**GOMI: 16**

**KISHO: 18½**

**AONO: 12**

**REI: MID TWENTIES? (who cares?)**

**ASAKO: A YEAR YOUNGER THEN REI (kinda)! Maybe ½ a year.**

**MAMA: well if she found Sana when she was 20.. and the series started out with Sana when she was 11.. so she WAS 31. But now Sana is 15 so I guess Misako is 35. wee tweet woot.**

**Haha, awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This is going to be sooo fun to write!

I am soo syked I got this far!

YAY I especially dedicate this one to my friend Tiana-faa (DUH!) or...

Wilting Rose Hayane (who has a really cool Furuba story she's starting!)

If you haven't guessed, she's the person doing all the 'Tiana says:' stuff.

I am totally grateful to her for inspiring me to keep on … doing this story ALSO her least favorite character is coming in on this chapter. She hates this character so much she wants me to whack her off right now.. which I just might do. ((Actually I think that person comes in next chapter.. BUT they officially exist this chapter so..))

Well thankee Tin-a-nuh-na-nana-naa-nana-na!

OH AND THEY'RE NOT STARTING MIDDLE SCHOOL! THEY'RE STARTING THEIR THIRD YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL, JUNIOR YEAR! Some people thought otherwise..

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

If a school day begins at 8:45, a good time to wake up would be 7:00-7:45 a.m. Some children though, wake up much earlier then you would need to, just because it's the first day. Some kids go to bed really early just to be 'rested up' for the first day, some can't fall asleep no matter how hard they try and how early the start trying.

Sana was one of these people. It might have been around 4 o'clock in the morning, Monday morning, by now, but she was to afraid to turn over, look at the clock and check.

.+I'm going to be really screwed tomorrow, aren't I+.

**turns over pillow** .+It's so hot in here..+.

.+I'm really nervous, there's butterflies everywhere+.

.+WHY can't I just FALL asleep+.

….+Why am I so nervous+.

HOWEVER AT THE AKITOS..

**shnorrrre** Akito slept peacefully all night.

BACK AT THE KURATA'S

The morning daylight spread across the fields, into the valley, over the mountains and reached the suburbs. It shined gently into Sana's bedroom and when it reached her eyes she woke up instantaneously.

It was 6:53 a.m. Sana was exhausted.

.+Just a few more minutes..+.

She _was _exhausted but Sana couldn't stop thinking about what could happen today, what is going to happen this year. She wondered how her new teachers would be, and how much fun it was going to be in class THIS year. It was her first normal year of being in school with Akito ever since he moved back; last year was a little weird and wonderful. But it wasn't the same as the years before.

Soon enough her alarm clock rings at 7 o'clock

"Ugh! It's too soon…" .+wait, what+.

"YOSHAIII! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! GET READY FOR ME!" YEAH!

So for the first time in her entire life she got ready for school at the right time, of her own free will. She walked out of her bed without any agonizing over how tired she was and went straight to the bath room. Enjoying her 15 minute shower, she shaved, used special flower scented conditioner, and recollected all that happened her previous year at school; wondering if things would get any better, not that last year was bad at all.

She walked down to breakfast, back in her pajamas, deciding to change into her uniform after eating. Breakfast was lonely; Misako and Ms. Shimura didn't think Sana _would_ be up yet. So it was pretty poor but hey, it's food; just some strawberries, orange juice and a few slices of toast. It was hard since.. Sana didn't HAVE much of an appetite, the butterflies just felt heavier the more she ate so she decided to stop. It was time to try on her new uniform for the MILLIONTH time.

Her school uniform consisted of a black and white sailor shirt and a black skirt. The skirt came in three different sizes, mini, medium and long. In hot weather it was an option to wear the short sleeved white and black sailor shirt (white being the dominant color this time). Her outfit chosen for today was the black sailor shirt with the medium length skirt.

So Sana changed into her summer uniform and put her hair up in a ponytail with a black headband on for fun. She brushed her teeth so intensively they were nearly invisible; she wanted nice teeth just for today, especially today actually.

.+It's already time to go.. isn't it+.

.+I can't believe this.. it's going to be so AWESOME+.

"REI!" (who returned just last night ;)

"Ah! Sana I'm coming!" **runs** "How do you feel about the BIG day?"

"I feel a LOT better then I did last night! It's going to be soo fun!"

"Good. Ready to go?" Eeehee. (it's a laugh)

"Hai!"

AGAIN Rei drove fairly slow to ensure Sana's good health but this time Sana didn't mind. She was content with everything around her nothing was going to ruin her mood today! Nor tomorrow! It was a calm morning, the air seems dilute-free and the sky a clear but early morning kind of blue. As they pulled up she felt a sudden urge of "YES!" and "_Nooo.._"; she had mixed feelings now that she was here, if she wanted to be. Yet she had no choice in the matter so she thanked Rei and slowly as if the world was watching her, stepped out of her car. Rather cute looking freshman with looks on their faces like they were going to throw up were all over the entrance of the school, not ready to go in.

.+How cute..+.

.+Oh hey I wonder where..+. **looks around**

"THERE THEY ARE!" **she runs**

**she slows down**

**she walks**

.+I don't want to seem too weird, first day. Jeez what is it with the first day anyway? The air seems so fresh and I have 5x as much energy. A feeling of I CAN ACCOMPLISH ANYHTING.. running through my veins+.

She walks over to her friends very timidly and quietly, almost sneaking up on them.

"Eh, hello… everyone!" Sana piped.

Aya, Yukihiro, Hisae, Mami, Gomi and Fuuka looked up.

"Aaah! SANA!" Fuuka screamed. They ran up to each other and gave a big hug to one another.

Fuuka beamed to Sana as they let go of each other.

"I'm soo happy to see you!"

"I know! It feels like it's been so long! Oh and you look GREAT in your uniform!" Grin!

"THANKS you too!" Fuuka's beam lingering.

Sana said that happily but she didn't mean it, or at least she wasn't happy about it. In fact she thought Fuuka was so beautiful that she was envious and kind of… Jealous! The rest of her friends continued to talk to her as she was waving and smiling but she wasn't really tuning in.

.+I guess I really am lucky that Akito liked me over her in the end+.

.+Speaking of Akito..+. Interrupting Mami..

Ehh to,"Does anyone know where Akito is?"

Hisae volunteers, "Um.. I don't think he's here ye—Nevermind! There he is..! Not.. coming over here..!" Huh?

Sana looked over to where Hisae was pointing and saw that Akito indeed was walking past their group without taking a passing glance.

"Akit—"

"AKITO! Wait!" Aya screamed. And she ran after him.

**JUST MOMENTS LATER**

She caught up with him with a slight pant and worry stricken over her face. He looks down at her (since he's taller).

"D-do you know where Tsuyoshi is! You told me he would tell me what's going on, but he hasn't. You lied! That's probably why you just walked past us and Sana!" half accusatory half stricken with grief.

:.: "You lied.." :.:

He breaks connection from her gaze.

"Well he wouldn't be here; his school year started a week ago. He's late right now." a very vague way to tell her but, whatever?

_What? That doesn't make sense!_ (She thinks)

"You should call him, Sugita-san, here; I'll give you his number." He then starts rummaging through his things for a pad and pen.

_Sugita.. **san**! What's this sudden seriousness..?_

"Uh.. no need Akito.. I have it memorized." This is crazy.

"No.. you don't." He stares at her with a painful gaze and takes her into a friendly calm hug. "Take this," and he hands her the number on a pad note. She looks at the note..

_The area code... is completely different._

_I think… I'm starting to understand… Akito.._

He turns around and resumes marching.

"Oh.. Akito wait!" but he didn't. Then she saw Sana running right past her, after him.

SANA CATCHES UP TO HIM IN THE QUAD! (the outdoor lunch area)

With many Sakura trees, white benches and dirt ground and grass patches. Beautiful scenery, really.

Sana caught up to him, grabbing onto his arm.

"Ehh?" :.: Is she mad:.: **small eek**

"Did you tell her yet!" she panted.

:.:Oh..:.: "No, I've decided to let Tsuyoshi handle this himself." Hmph.

Hayama wraps his right arm around her shoulders and asks:

"Where is your first class?" in a sly get-a-way from the subject stance.

**blush** "OH, uhhh," **panicky** "I-I think it's.. um" Um..

"Why don't we just sit down and compare class sheets?" She compromised.

"Works with me, it's only eight thirty," so he walks her over to a bench, under a Sakura tree.

"OK!" Sana pipes happily "One.. two… three.. TURN!" SHWAA!

They both turn over each other's papers at the same time and switch them.

**KURATA SANA**

A DAY

**PERIOD 1** LANGUAGE ARTS MS. NAKUNARU **3-A**

**PERIOD 2** SPECIAL MATH MRS. NANOKA **3-J**

**PERIOD 3** P.E. 3 MR. TOKEMI **GYM**

B DAY

**PERIOD 4** WOODSHOP ? **3-G**

**PERIOD 5** SOCIAL STUDIES MR. AREYAMA **3-C**

**PERIOD 6** SCIENCE 3 MR. HATORI **3-D**

**AKITO HAYAMA**

A DAY

**PERIOD** **1** LANGUAGE ARTS MS. NAKUNARU **3-A**

**PERIOD** **2** ADVANCED MATH MRS. MATSUMOTO **4-A**

**PERIOD** **3** P.E. 3 MS. MINAMINO **GYM**

B DAY

**PERIOD** **4** COOKING ? **3-H**

**PERIOD** **5** SOCIAL STUDIES MR. AREYAMA **3-C**

**PERIOD 6** SCIENCE 3 MR. HATORI **3-D**

"Hey, Akito! We have three classes together!" Ban-zai!

Not as enthusiastic, "Yes but I see you have retard math.."

"It's NOT," **PONK** "'retard' math! It's 'special.'" Which means it's way cooler! At least.. I think.

"For 'retarded' people with 'special' needs" Using the exact tone she did on those two words just to piss her off.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not the LORD of mathematics like you are! I mean LOOK at you, SENIOR math! You won't HAVE to take math class next year after all!" Lucky bastard!

"No.. I could just get a tutor for college math so I won't have to do it during college.." (Which sounds great.)

Sana feels sick, "ECK they HAVE math in college?" :.:you're serious:.:

"You're so stupid not to know something like that, so obvious to everyone else. Well.. it's not like you haven't done something like this before.."

She just stares at him angrily.

"I guess that just makes you doubly as stupid." brilliant deduction!

Sana didn't feel like beating him up, but, "Chf! Well I hope the seniors pick on you during class, meanie."

"The seniors could pick on you too regardless of what class we're in."

"Hmph." **pout** Then she looks down at the pages again.

"..Hey Akito.."

"Mmm?"

"Don't you think our.. elective classes are…" Ehh.

"A little screwy?" **they both nod**

"I mean I can't imagine you daintily cooking anything and wearing an apr..on." **shudder** .+Woah what's all this about? Why does.. that.. bother me.. so much+. **continues shuddering** She bends over out of feeling so disturbed.

"Hey, Sana! Are you alright!" :.:What the:.:

.+I don't want to cause a scene today, I think I'm feeling better already, yeah+.

"It's.. nothing Akito I just imagined you in an apron and it scared me really, really badly!" honest!

"That's a lie Sana." **-.-;;**

"It's ok, you can get all disturbed since I'm probably going to end up cutting all my fingers off in woodshop," .+my fingers hurt just THINKING about it+.

Hayama lurches, "I think I'll die if that happens," **shudder** but more comically

"Well anyway.. why don't we go now? It's already eight forty, wow!" We're gonna be late!

"Eh? Huh… Sure.." They get up, but before she does he grabs her hand to pull her up and doesn't let go.

"Let's walk together, if we have the first class.. together."

"H-hai!" **she blushed** .+ I really adore him+. she thought as they walked along the corridor and up the stairs. +Kind of like the way I adored Rei but I .. I can actually communicate to Akito.+

"Hey Sana!" **sana looks up** "I think we better run, we still have two flights of stairs to go up," Uh oh.

"Uh, hai!" So he let's go, staring at her, waiting for her to run with him. .+sure but I'm disappointed+. "Sana!"

"Ah! Coming!"

AND SO THEY RUN!

.+ I'm disappointed, but I'm not going to let such petty things.. well.. I'll be stupid and not think as much. I'll ACT more, it's what I like doing+.

"Heheheh!" **devious smirk** "I'm not going to let you beat me!"

So she SPEEDS ahead of him her arms going in her circles, her feet some**how** making dust clouds. She ran as fast as she could, Akito taking her up on her challenge accelerated as well. What once seemed like an endless climb into hell (WE NEED ELEVATORS!) had turn into a cute Cat and Cat chase!

Akito smiled after her, not letting her see it, this is the Sana he loved so much. Or at least, WHO he first fell in love with. It was nice to see 'her' again, though he would love any form she would take. Even as a selfish girl, he would love her.

Sana stopped abruptly as they reached their class, door wide open. Hayama was off in la-la land and crashed right into her! They both plummeted into the ground.

"Owwww.." a huge bump was where her forehead used to be "I.. I still beat you Hayama!" He was on top of her. (They fell like dominos)

"Yah, whatever."

"Meh, meh-meh-meh!" she mimics him.

They looked up, got up and regained their dignity since no one saw that. The classroom seemed fairly busy, all the kids were up, leaned on desks, windows, walls. The teacher didn't seem to be present yet.

"Akito.. none of our friends are in here.." aww man!

"Yeah well it's fine with m—"

DOMINOS AGAIN!

A mysterious figure rammed into Akito's back who was still directly behind Sana and they made a sandwich. Sana was being crushed with both of their weights on top of her.

"Ahh, AHH! I'M **SO** SORRY!" A booming voice from the mysterious figure called down to them.

Akito: "You can apologize AFTER you get off of us, I don't think Kurata can breathe…" **pause** "So who are you anyway?" Ignoring his previous statement.

Sana: "A-ki-to-!" .+Little PRICK+.

The person gets up off of them, and Akito slowly gets up and Sana hits him. The person seemed quite flushed and flustered. Then it made a speech pose.

"Hello class. My name is Ches Nakunaru! Welcome to JUNIOR LANGUAAAAAGE **ARTS**!"

Class: **0**.**0**

:.:You've gotta be shitting me! She barely looks any older then I do:.:

"**ALRIGHT ALL YOU SNOT-NOSED BRATS**,Who I will come to know and love in just a short matter of time, **GET YOUR BUTTS INTO GEAR**, and make a quiet, polite **TWO FILE LINE** **outside, **the classroom!" **teehee**

In classroom 3-D

"Hatori-sensei?" Hatori-sensei is a guy if that helps your imagination!

"Yes Jyumma-chan?" **sigh**

"What was all that noise outside?" says Jyumma-chan (she's a student.)

"Oh, her? She's a new teacher here at Jinbo High school, ignore her please, things will get like this. I've had the pleasure of getting to know her over the summer break, you see I had to train her as a teacher and show her the ropes of working here at Jinbo."

"That's not.." _What I meant.._

"The noise? She's just hyper-bipolar. That's what I've decided to call it," **sigh sweatdrop**

BACK IN FRONT OF 3-A

.+We wouldn't do well if we followed from example huh, the being 'quiet and polite' part that is+. **chuckle**

Yet, they made a two-person filed line outside the classroom just as instructed to, wondering what the teacher had in store for them because she wasn't with them in front of the class. She was inside the room making lots of weird noises.

"Psst, Akito." She leans forward to where Hayama was in line.

"Yeah?"

"What do you," .+no that's stupid+. "How.. OLD do you think she is"

He turns around "You know I was about to ask that same question myself, she seems so—"

**BONK! **except this time.. not from Sana.

"All-about me will be discussed later! **NOW** **GET INSIDE**!"

CLASS: **eep!**

As the class enters, with the teacher skipping joyfully ahead of them; they all made sounds of surprise walking in. On each desk there was a piece of paper and a type of snack. It seemed like all the snacks were different, individual.

"Now class please **SIT**--- where you are assigned, you will find out how by **LOOKING AT THE NAMES** on all the desks!"

**tee hee**

:.:ooK.:.:

The class takes their time checking all the names till they found theirs, conversing and laughing if they happened to pass a friend while doing so. Finally Sana found her desk. The teacher's desk was in the front of the class, Sana's row was the third from the front out of 6, and her seat was next to the window. Hayama sat two desks to the right of her. There were two people missing from the class room, on either side of Akito.

.+I wonder who THEY are+.

"Class.. my name is **CHES NAKUNARU, **and I will be your language arts teacher.. all year."

The class was surprised she didn't say the words "all year" in the loud army commando tone she uses randomly at times.

"Let me **EXPLAIN** a few things about me, **TO** you!"

**NOD**

"My name is Ches, **PRONOUNCED** Che**Z** **CHEZ**, don't say **CHESS** it's Chez, but it's really Ches, don't mistake it!"

Akito made a fun game in his head predicting the sentences before she would say them and what words she would speak like a soldier, but he always got them wrong.

"I am 20 years old and I am very small for my age.. in **FACT** many of you are **TALLER** **THEN ME** aren't you? You meanies! **ALSO** if you are CURIOUS about how I was able to BE a teacher so young. I-am-smart. Don't question it by how goofy I am kids… **_OKK!"_**

"Haii" says the class.

.+I think I really like this teacher.+.

"So I graduated from college very early, I am single, both of my parents are dead, I am an Aquarius, so this gives you time to get me a present annnd **I-LOVE-KIDS**!"

:.:AH! Didn't expect that one:.:

"Today and tomorrow, your first A **AND** B days of this year, your teachers will be mostly talking about you and the students. I **THOUGHT** you should know that."

"Now for the little treats you have on your desks.. I went out to the market yesterday, with my list of names and bought the snacks. I looked every name over and went with my gut decision on what THAT person would probably enjoy in partaking on. I believe in individuality and that no person is the same in any trait, even twins. I believe that people who want to be others or like a group of people are very foolish and they should realize that they're just fine in being themselves; I am NOT a very deep person either. Oh yes, you can eat now. I wanted this period for you all to converse with each other while I prepare for something great and ask any questions about me if you wish. Oh, also the snacks are a present from me so **NO PAYING ME BACK!**!

:.:oh, damnit:.:

"Akito, here, have my snack." That ever so familiar girl's voice spoke to him.

"Huh?"

"It's sushi."

"Gladly," **grab** "Here have mine too. They're… 'lucky charms'." an unknown substance to our favorite Hayama

"Aahh! Cereal" **grabs**

"Isn't that funny, our two favorite things and all we had to do was switch!" **wee!**

"Yeah, it is, kind of." Not really interested.

Ms. Nakunaru looked around the class.

("Just like I expected, they're all switching with those around them.")

**smiles**

("This means they are still shy, of themselves and of me because they are not getting UP to trade. This is good though, they are learning things about the other children around them, and getting closer. Friendship is all I will need from these kids; I can handle this class if just switching the snacks a bit could start new relationships.")

Hey folks this  ("Blah blah talking") like Ms. Nakunaru just did for a bit is an example of thinking because not EVERY CHARACTER can have their own thought bubbles like :.:I do:.: .+and I do+.

"Children?"

All munching and talking at the moment, they turned to look at her.

"Get used to **THESE SEATS**, they're not going to change.. all year."

Many 'Agh's' 'Ugh's' and "No way's" were heard all over the room.

But she just smiled back at them. "Ok, continue."

"Ahhh Sana, bummer." :.:wah:.:

"Oh I know, but at least we're not a million miles apart, and we have other classes!" be optimistic!

"Yeah but that's not until tomorrow!" really sad.

His face turns chibi, sits back into his seats with chibi tears running down his face, and weakly tries to reach out to her (without even stretching his arm).

"See? I can't touch you, you're too far away!" Why don't you understand my pain?

"Ohh Akito!" .+He seems so happy+.

"Sana, I-" Hayama started.

"**CLASS!**"

"HAI!" they all screamed back.

"I know it's the first day in all, so we're all new here. But I would like to welcome some out of town people.. and let me introduce our two **BRAND NEW STUDENTS**.." **inhale** **"TO TOKYO!"**

The door opens, and it reveals… two people.

A boy and a girl.

**END CHAPTER**

Aren't you so proud of me, this is the second chapter I updated in the past 24 hours! If there was a 'mad-updater' award on this website I dubbeth me the winner!

Well.. thanks for reading!

-AUTUMN-

WHO LOVES YOUif you're good


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In basic black on white, and in Times New Roman, my least favorite font. I will write chapter 10. So yet again I will deprive you from flashbacks. But THIS information, you MUST know!

**KURATA SANA**

A DAY

**PERIOD 1** LANGUAGE ARTS MS. NAKUNARU **3-A**

**PERIOD 2** SPECIAL MATH MRS. NANOKA **3-J**

**PERIOD 3** P.E. 3 MR. TOKEMI **GYM**

B DAY

**PERIOD 4** WOODSHOP ? **3-G**

**PERIOD 5** SOCIAL STUDIES MR. AREYAMA **3-C**

**PERIOD 6** SCIENCE 3 MR. HATORI **3-D**

**AKITO HAYAMA**

A DAY

**PERIOD** **1** LANGUAGE ARTS MS. NAKUNARU **3-A**

**PERIOD** **2** ADVANCED MATH MRS. MATSUMOTO **4-A**

**PERIOD** **3** P.E. 3 MS. MINAMINO **GYM**

B DAY

**PERIOD** **4** COOKING ? **3-H**

**PERIOD** **5** SOCIAL STUDIES MR. AREYAMA **3-C**

**PERIOD 6** SCIENCE 3 MR. HATORI **3-D**

Be happy! Oh and NEW RULE!

I am NOT a total.. MUST R&R hog or anything.

But I will NOT update any more chapters until I get ONE review. So when I post this, I have to get ONE review to post chapter 11. It doesn't have to be for chapter 10 either.. just any review on any chapter, and I'll be good. Sorry is I sound.. er, I dono pushy, but since school started all my reviewers went away _way (way)_

**-CHAPTER-BEGIN-**

The door opens, and it reveals… two people.

A boy and a girl.

"I would like to welcome two **BRAND NEW** students to our **CLASSROOMS ALL THE WAY** FROM Kyushu, Nagasaki!"

Kids from around the class started making quick comments.

"Ohh!" "Woow" "So FAR--!" "Are they siblings?" "Ahh!"

.+That _is_ far+.

: … : **not paying attention especially**

"**OY---! YOU! WAKE UP**!" Ms. Nakunaru screamed at a kid on the other side of the room from Akito, but it woke him up all the same from his day dreaming.

"Would you two please introduce yourselves and your relations?" sweetly.

"Hai.." "H-hai!" **they were both scared**

Yet the boy stepped forward in defined confidence.

"Kurosawa, Hatoke. From Nagasaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kurosawa, Koharu. From Nagasaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

.+but they look nothing ali-+.

Hatoke and Koharu look at each other and in unison say:

"Relation: half siblings."

Hatoke Kurosawa's profile:

Body type: slim/slender

Eye color: Dark Reddish Brown (really stands out from his hair)

Hair color: deep black

Age: 16

(he has a PRINCE YUKI face)

Koharu Kurosawa:

Body type: skinny and 'filled out'

Eye color: brown

Hair color: Dirty Blonde (but different from Hayama's… a bit..)

Age: 15 ¾

(Someone from Marmalade Boy or something, just really cute!)

SO Sana's row seating arrangements now were:

Sana; Hatoke; Akito; Koharu; Person.

"Isn't that nice children, _please_ help them get acquainted with your friends, feel good, and have a good feel for the school, including Tokyo. Help your neighbor, give love, **AND HAVE A GOOD TIME"**

**EEP**

Hatoke took his seat next to Sana's and also Akito's. He stared at Sana intently for a long time before realizing..

"Are you..? Have I met you somewhere?" -.-Why is she so familiar-.- (-.-: thought bubble!)

"Oh, no I don't think so, but… My name is Sana Kurata, child actress T.V. star, and this is my good friend Haya.." …?

It seems that Hayama and Koharu were too busy getting acquainted with themselves to react to Sana introducing them… herself.

"Hayama?"

Akito puts the 'one second' finger behind his back in her direction, still chatting with Koharu. Hatoke snorts, and turns back to Sana, thoroughly unimpressed look plastered on his face.

"No need to introduce us. It would seem I've already met this boy, in fact I know everything about him." Yeah, that's right!

"Really? How did y.." ..Know? Hayama?

"They're all the same, boys like him. There doesn't seem to be many individuals here. He _is_ different, but in truth, he is just but the black sheep of the crowd is all. He may be the black one, but when it comes down to it, they're all sheep." Boring lad is all I'm trying to say.

.+Oh, wow that's.. pretty… I guess he doesn't like Hayama then.+.

"I think he would be preferred to be called a black 'Cheetah' or a 'Wolf',"

.+wow A BLACK cheetah would be so cool+.

"…" **stares at her**

"Enough about men, what about you? You say you're a child actress.. but I don't believe I've ever seen you…"

"Ohh! How could you have NOT _SEEN_ THE **SANA!** She's my IDOL!" a squeaky voice calls out to Hatoke from behind.

"Oh I see.. Someone completely unlike me." Hatoke said emotionlessly.

Sana cut in "Really though, everyone here is quite nice, I think you should give everybody a chance.. eheh." She ended uneasily

"I'll try, Kurata-san." He stares into her eyes.

.+ Wow he's really.. attractive… like a prince +.

Meanwhile in Koharu's conversation with Akito.

;.;**She** seems distracted enough;.;

Hayama took notice to the two of them as well, "Oy, Kurata.."

Koharu stops him from finishing "Oh, Hayama-san they're doing their own thing right now. Why don't we talk?"

¾

:.:eh..:.:

"I won't take no for an answer," **big smile**

**heartbeat** :.:her smile.. is almost like Sana's.. she only seconds to Fuuka:.:

:.:but Fuuka doesn't even come close to Sana:.:

:.:she is pretty though..:.: **looks over to Sana** :.:her opinion of HIM must be the same..:.:

"Sure I'll talk to you, tell me about yourself." He gives in with a small sigh.

Koharu was delighted to have him speak to her ;.;He's so…;.;

"Ok, my name is Koharu Kurosawa, I am 15 and ¾, my birthday is February 1st, so.. today is my half birthday isn't it? I miss Nagasaki already, but this place will do just fine as long as I stay with my brother. I've never had the pleasure of having friends before, since we were home-schooled."

**she stares at Akito**

"Yes?"

"It's your turn!"

"Oh.."

"Eh, Akito, Hayama. I am 16 years old, my birthday is October 12th but I never celebrate my birthday," ;.;wow he's like a year older then me..;.; "I met the age limit for this grade just barely so I'm here, but that seems to happen a lot so it's ok. I was born and raised here but there was a two year period where I lived in Los Angeles, California in America. I've never had any emotional attachment to one place, but I prefer to stay here because my best friends live here. Well one of them moved, but Sana Kurata still remains, so this is where I will stay."

:.: Wow I don't think I've ever talked too much to a complete stranger before…:.:

"You're best friends with _her?_" Lucky!

"Yeah, got a problem?" sizzle.

"Ah! No, no, nothing like that I just… wouldn't expect someone like her, and someone like you to even be acquaintances.. is all." **she panicked**

"I…"

:.: Could get mad and just end the conversation right now but.. she's only.. hmm:.:

"We get that a lot. But there is something between us I don't think anyone will ever understand, especially when we hardly understand it ourselves." Let it go.

… … … **Oh.**

"It.. it must be really cool to have such a famous friend, she's everywhere!"

;.; .._I_… want someone like that.;.;

"No.. it's a pain in the ass!" pff!

"No, _you're_ a pain in the ass!" Sana Said sitting just in front of them now.

Hey! "When did you get here?"

"You mean us?" Hatoke said sitting on the other side of them from Sana.

"Gee Hayama, you didn't even notice me, how sad" **:P**

"You mean Hayama-san!" Koharu piqued.

"Huh?" Sana was confused.

"It's not polite to call people just names; you have to add something on the end to show as a sign of respect. ESPECIALLY if they are older or male, Kurata-chan."

.+So I'm a chan and he's a san+.

"Koharu-kun?"

"Hai, oni-san?"

"I don't think the traditions we have at home are the same as they are here… We.. Shouldn't try to correct the way they talk.."

:.: Jeez… :.:

"I'm sorry you two, it's just in Nagasaki… well in our home, no one is EVER called to by just their name, it takes a long time of respect and knowing someone to even call them by their 'first name-san', Koharu and I have established such a relationship but we prefer 'oni-san' and 'one-chan',"

"Oh I see…" .+Weirrrrd+.

So Koharu got on her hands and knees to speak: "I'm very sorry Kurata-chan."

"Eh it's nothing really, Kurosawa."

;.;does this mean she doesn't like me enough with her way of speaking to call me Koharu? Well then I don't like her either!;.;

butting in…

:.: Akito :.:

.+ Sana +.

;.; Koharu ;.;

-.- Hatoke -.-

Ok, ok!

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG!

"Ahh, class is over children, it's time for your outside morning break, and after that is your second period class, afterwards you will be going to lunch, **GOOD LUCK CHILDREN, I'LL MISS YOU**!" Ms. Nakunaru announces.

IN THE HALLWAY

"Kurata-san!"

"Eh, Hatoke-kun?" She makes a full body turn.

Walking along side her:.:Kun:.:

"What is your next period class?" eagerly.

"Oh trust me, you do NOT have the same class!" Akito butted in.

"I wasn't asking you, Hayama-san." Really I wasn't.

Sana intervenes "No, no Hatoke-kun, he's right, let me see your class sheet."

…

"Advanced math," **defeat** "You have the same class as Hayama…" **boo-hoo**

"Oh. I see." Hatoke looks over Akito.

"Then, Kurata-san," **he takes a bow** "May I join you during this break?"

.+ Akito… please don't get mad+. "That would be just fine, I'm glad to have you with us!" **she smiles** :.:Her 'Sana' smile.. the one no one can compare to…:.:

"Hayama-san, does this mean I can join you too?" Koharu nearly jumped.

"Well, you are following your brother aren't you?" Akito said uninterested.

"Ok!" Sana yells "Let's find…"

She was going to say Aya and the others, but she looked around, the school was HUGE. There was no way they were going to find them easily. She gave up; she was content with the group that she shared company with.

"Ahh, never mind, let's find a bench to sit at." Too lazy!

So under that same sakura tree they sat, the seating arrangement from left to right was Koharu- Akito- Sana- Hatoke. They spoke of 'the first day so fars' and Ms. Nakunaru. Well, at least 3 of them did, Akito didn't care much for the topic. Things went on like this for a while until Hatoke brought up:

"So Kurata-san, do you have any interests other then acting?" sweetly voiced out.

"Ohh sure! I love singing, dancing, croquet, swimming, acting on stage, acting on T.V., acting in musicals, hiking, ballet, and hanging out with friends when I CAN!" Sana said breathlessly.

"Oh! Oh my, Kurata-san," **he chuckles** "That's a lot of things to be interested in, do you really do it all yourself?" **kinda worried**

"You BETCHA! Every Summer, all I do is activities, commercials, clubs. It's never ending! In fact I was very lucky to see any of my friends LAST week, right Hayama?"

"Ah." **not listening**

"So Hayama-kun," Hatoke also says. "What are _your_ interests,"

"Certain friends, Karate, Paleontology, and Sana," He said simply.

-.-UGH!-.- **thundershock** -.-He said something like that so simply!-.-

;.; Woah.. What does that mean? ;.;

Koharu seems to be very dense when it comes to the matters of relationships like these because of all their years at home, where would they learn?

;.; What is this feeling of anger, and sadness? I've never felt this way ;.;  
-.- He was able to say her name like that, no stuttering, and she didn't retaliate -.-

"Aww Akito--!" **she grabs his head in a hug to her head** "That's so sweet!"

Hatoke and Koharu look as though they are about to burst.

They both think: How is this possible?

-.-I've never seen something like this-.-

"Kurata-san, what are you doing to Hayama-kun's head?" ehh..

"Eh?" .+ huh+. :.: huh:.:

"I'm hugging him, was," **she let's go.**

"Is there something wrong, Kurosawa-kun?"

"What is… a hug?"

;.; I was wondering the same thing too.. ;.;

**Akito T.T, OoO Sana**

Disbelief, "What… what do you mean 'what is a hug?'"

Koharu steps in to the conversation "Oni-san and I have never had someone do something like that to our heads."

Sana and Akito: **look at each other** Thinking: "What the hell?"

Sana tries to explain the anatomy of a hug.

"Uh, let's see a hug is when… Two people like each other, romantically or not,"

-.-what is 'romantically' ?-.- ;.;HUH?;.; **both are already very much.. very lost**

"When a hug happens, is when you wrap your arms around," she uses Akito as an example dummy, "That person you like, to show them you like them. Also it's really fun because you get to be so close to the person you like." Eheh.

She explains as she's hugging Akito around the chest.

"You can hug a person, wherever you want I suppose, your arms just fit where they want to…" a little affection was heard along those last few words.

:.: Sana…:.:

The Kurosawa siblings were wildly perplexed.

"So, you hug a person when you like them, or else they won't know?" said Koharu.

"If you hug them in different areas, are they different kinds of 'likes'?"

"Are you serious?" .+they can't be+. "Haven't your parents ever hugged you?"

Koharu and Hatoke look to the ground. It was a no. .+I don't understand+.

"Kurata-san," He looks up, "I like you as a friend, am I supposed to hug you, so you can know?" He looked helpless.

.+ For some reason I feel like I already know all there is to know him, like we're already really good friends, he seems so BLANK+.

"You don't have to hug me because you just _told_ me you liked me." **big but still worrisome smile**

"I can _tell_ you?"

"You just did…"

"So you know?"

"Yes!" She turns from him, to whisper over to Akito. Meanwhile Koharu moved over to Hatoke to have their OWN little conversation.

Sana starts in a whisper "Akito, he's so cute, he's clueless about this kind of stuff. But TOO clueless, what do you think happened to them as kids!"

Hayama had less of a clue then she did "I don't know Sana, but.. it's sort of… freaking me out."

:.: I can't imagine… never having a.. oh:.:

"Oy, Kurosawa!" Akito appointed.

"Yes, Hayama-kun?" voice cracking (today was just too MUCH for him!)

"Does this mean you've never had a kiss either?" Hayama sounded worried.

.+Ahh, Akito good thinking+.

Koharu stepped up from kneeling on the ground, next to Hatoke.

"We've read about them in the story books our parents used to read to us!"

She sounded so happy "Oni-san, we know this one, we do!" One point for us!

.+You do+.

"A kiss is when you want to wake someone up and/or make everything happy again!"

"But sister, sometimes a kiss can be used to poison or hurt someone!"

"Only if you look evil." DUH!

:.:Their view on love, affection, and the opposite gender I imagine is VERY distorted:.:

.+ Oh my god! This is another mystery I must solve like I did for Hayama+.

"A kiss," Sana interrupts "Is when one person lips collide to a part on another person's body, the most common places is: the other person's lips, cheeks or forehead. Sometimes in a way to say hello is to kiss someone's hand. Oh and normally people only kiss on the lips if they are related or if they really like the other person. Or love that person." Mind mushing up.

Hatoke raises his right hand "Kurata-san, what do you mean collide?" **imagines car crashes**

Oh. "Eh, here, Hayama, c'mere!"

He obliges with no complaints, he comes up to her, takes her hands to move them out of the way, and pushes his head down to hers, locking their lips together. Today it was especially delicious, who knew lucky charms and sushi tasted so good? Hayama didn't want to let go.. but it WAS a demo and they were at school, so he separated quite painfully and made motions as if he was going to cry. (only in his mind)

Akito put his hands on his forehead and turned away. He felt sick, like it ended too soon, he knew there would be so many more opportunities to be with her, but the longing for her that he had right now, made him feel so sick. Why is it he felt this bad, when she was right there in front of him, she wasn't gone, completely available.

:.: I've been so happy lately… I just can't seem… to get enough of that girl. :.:

:.: I'm going to have to eat her later if things keep progressing the way they do:.:

"And that…" Sana panted "Was a kiss!"

-.-What is this feeling that crawls deep into my stomach; I feel so weary-.-

-.- Is it this girl? -.-

;.; Akito.. was so beautiful, his eyes were so. What IS this, is this some kind of joke!;.;

;.; This is too cruel… ;.;

Huh? "Why does Hayama-kun seem to have some kind of head ache?"

**Oh no!** "Hayama-san?"

Sana thinks: h-what? "He doesn't.. does h.. Hayama?"

"Mm, Kurata?"

-.-He calls her Kurata now. What's the meaning of his actions… exactly?-.-

"Shall we get back to this subject at lunch then?" Koharu inquired.

"No." Hatoke almost demanded. "I don't wish to speak of this anymore,"

"Oni-san?" ;.;what's HIS problem, he was just as fascinated as I was! ;.;

Hatoke started walking off by himself, Sana tried to follow him but Akito stopped her, telling her 'it wasn't a good time'. Hatoke looked all around him, couples of people to the left and to the right, holding hands, linking arms. He climbed up the flights of stairs to the 4th floor where his math class resided. Every flight of stairs he descended, he noticed the intensifying changes with the ages. First floor some freshman couples talked to each other, their faces covered in blush. Second floor, couples holding hands more daringly, 3rd floor men hugging women from behind. The 4th floor had all the previous features AND kissing.

-.-Why is it.. I've never heard of this before.. why did my parents protect me from.-.-

**sharp intake of breath**

-.- Something so beautiful? -.-

He continued walking to his class in a questionable silence.

BACK OUTSIDE! **duh nuh nuh nuuuh!**

"Please…" Koharu bowed, embarrassed "Excuse my brother's rudeness, we're complete opposites you see, but we were raised the same way. So… I'm sure he's very curious too! Maybe we could come back and ask you about it again..?"

Akito: "You know, we're not the ONLY people who know about love."

Koharu: "Love..?"

Sana: "And we're not talking about fairy tales and.. 'true loves first kiss',"

"How did you grow up like this anyway?"

Koharu: "I have to leave now."

As she runs away… ;;this is SO embarrassing, I just met these people! I don't know if I can trust them with my FAMILY secrets… what am I going to do?…?;.;

She tripped on her own two feet causing a lot of people around her to laugh and stare.

"_Am_ I supposed to do something…?"

**CHAPTER END**

Sorry not to have updated for a few million days.. whatever I'm still on the first page! ;)

I understand that Characters that aren't really in the anime/manga are very annoying but..

Let's think realistically, the Kodocha characters met new people ALL THE TIME!

So.. get over it.

Cough

Tiana.

If you can have Miho for 40 chapters.. I can have all these characters for a while.

**Tiana says Miho was one of the main characters. Duh. And you can have all those characters for as long as you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I understand my story is going VERY slow paced, but rest assured that in no time MONTHS will fly by in the story like lightening speed. Even though.. after 11 chapters only 7 days have gone by. OH WELL YOU STILL LOVE ME!

Sorry for taking so long even though I said I would update as soon as I got a review I would update.. see.. I couldn't because I just started school! Booh Yah! High school _ROCKS_! But it's a three day-weekend so.. **prepare yourselves**.. . HAAAI-YAH!

**CHAPTER BEGIN!**

It was time for their 2nd period class, For Sana- special math; for Akito and Hatoke- Advanced math; for Aya, Mami and Koharu- accelerated math; for everyone else- regular. Everyone else all the main friends, who seem to have relatively similar schedules. They went their separate ways; Akito was looking for Hatoke Kurosawa, the new kid that moved in all the way from Nagasaki in Kyushu. He, and his sister, Koharu, have just recently become acquaintances in their first period class Ms. Nakunaru, Language Arts, with Sana and Akito.

Akito walked into the classroom 4-A, math class, but to a junior like him, it was advanced math class, since all the other students were seniors. However there were a couple people that seemed Akito's age, but he'll find out about that in a second. He took a seat, any seat, those were the instructions. What he found funny was, he didn't miss Sana as much as he did when she was right next to him. What's _that_ all about? He looked over his teacher, and looked at the board, Mrs. Motosuwa. She looked very strange to the everyday Japanese person; she had the usual brown eyes, except they were very light. Her hair had the shocking look of silver, but was a dirty blonde/golden mixture; they were in swirling locks that reached just past her shoulders. Her hair has been put up in a ponytail today, very sloppily done, but it really accented her beauty. From first appearance she gave the look like she was a very strict, hardcore, but exceedingly kind woman. She had no make up on her face except a bit of eyeliner and she seemed to have a more natural blush. Her outfit was a western style, red long-sleeved cow-girl kind of shirt and a long jean skirt that started high on her waist down to just above her ankles. Her shoes were plain brown boots, she seemed very American.

"YOSHAI, KIMITACHI!" (alright, you people!) "It's time for class to start so just find a seat, any seat. AH.. except for.. YOU THREE!" She pointed to Akito, Hatoke and some girl. "You three sit in the front! My special students!"

:.:Huh:.: -.-Is it because we're younger? **inside sweat drop**-.-

"You three, my honor student, my exchange student, and my mute student,"

Akito turned to look at the girl now seated to his right. :.:Is it all right for the teacher to say something like that:.:

A random boy in the class raises his hand "Mrs. Motosuwa, is she really.. a… a mute?"

-.-How inconsiderate!-.-

"No not really, then she wouldn't be in this class, ya idgets!" Jeez.

The class: "Oh."

Akito turns to the girl again. :.:I would think she would be kind of… embarrassed after that.:.:

Akito looks around the room to look for friends but.. :.:DUH, of course I don't have any. It's kind of scary to think that Kurosawa kid is the closest thing I have to a friend here…:.:

"Alright, kiddlings, lemme explain a few things to you about Me.; I am a half-breed, half American, half Japanese. Although none of my Japanese side shows through so I decided to live here, and wear 'there'. I am 29 years old, I have been teaching here for 4 years, this being my 5th and so far I've only enjoyed 2 of them. My full name is Tohru Motosuwa. A good name isn't it; Tohru. I am a good person and very friendly to students like equals… But in the classroom that is a completely different story. You better watch out for yourself, leave your wimpy friends to bite the dust. Every man for himself! I am a hard-ass teacher, and I won't take crap from slackers. At all times you must call me Mrs. Motosuwa or Motosuwa -sensei and NOTHING else. Although out of class you may call me anything you wish if it is respectful." She adds with a little wink on the end.

**class is obedient**

("Good, good.")

"Ahem, anyway, you three!" **eheh** "Sit in the front please!" **points to desks**

The three juniors did as they were told and sat down to the boys personal preferences.

They had the girl sit in-between them, another boy was on the end to Hatoke's right.

"Ok, good good, the rest of you, arrange yourselves to the places you wish to sit." Simple as that.

"Really?" some people asked.

"Of course, you'll sit exactly where you'll want all year; it doesn't mean you'll be talking." **smile**

"Oh.." some whimpered.

"Ok… for your FIRST assignment, I would like for you all to get to know the person sitting next to you in your row. Get used to this person because for the rest of the year this will be your special buddy, oh and row 5," **points to Hatoke's row** "You will just get to know the person behind you, you can figure it out. Your special buddy is the person you will call if you are absent, they will be the buddy for all partner assignments, and they will also be grading your homework everyday! SO… your FIRST assignment is actually in the Language arts department. You will get to know your buddy in every way possible PLUS-this-packet!"

Motosuwa -sensei pulled out a thick stack of packets in light blue paper. Each packet contained 10 pages of different information and each page held many blank spots. The questions above the blank spots were… well the teacher will explain it for us in just a second.

"Each page of this packet," **while passing them out** "Has an assorted amount of questions on each page. The first page are a bunch of standard questions about yourself, pages 2-8 have questions about your partner. The 9th page are those same standard questions, except for your partner, and your partner will answer them for you, try not to read them until the assignment is done, it's more fun that way. Please switch packets to the person next to you after signing your name on the top right-hand corner, so you can fill out page 8 for them. The 10th and final page is an evaluation of your partner and yourself. It's about the similarities, the pros and cons. You _will_ get to know this person better then you do now and hopefully.. you'll _like _it!"

Many children in the class were over-excited over the whole thing, since she demanded you sit next to whom you wish to most, a lot of the students had really good or best friends as their partners. In fact many of the kids could answer the standard questions for both them and their partner. However, the story wasn't the same for all the students. For example, Hatoke was having a hell of a time trying to imagine 'getting familiar with' HIS partner, the rebel. 'The Rebel' to be put more simply is the kid with unnatural hair colors, absence of a school uniform or anything that looked like one and several piercing(s) in many areas. He had a cool look on his face, his head was somewhere else, and he didn't write his name on his packet, he didn't have the slightest intention on finishing this project.

-.-Jeese… I have had the worst LUCK today-.- **pout**

"Som'm wrong witchu kid?" the punk spoke up. (apparently paying attention to his surroundings the whole time.)

"Nothing! Shall we get started then?"** hopeful smile**

But the punk seemed to be in another world again..

-.-maybe soon I'll understand how he works…-.-

OVER AT HAYAMA'S TABLE.

:.:These questions are so weird for being 'standard':.:

He reads over some more of the questions..

What do you want out of friendship? (not specifically with your partner)

Do age differences matter? Between teachers? Between friends?

What is the best look on a boy?

What is the best look on a girl?

What do you need out of this school, and this class before your high school education is over?

…

And it goes on for a while… The instructions are to answer all the questions on paper, written or typed.

Akito flips back to the 2nd page and finds more understandable questions, age/birth/favorites. The usual. Akito looks up to the girl answering her questions very quietly, her pencil didn't even make a sound. He decided to answer his questions even if he didn't begin to try and comprehend what they meant.

"Would you like me to fill out page 2 for you as well?" Akito asks. **BONK! ow**

:.: Motosuwa hit me.:.: Lol, Tiana "What a drag…"

"NOOO, nooo Hayama-kun you have it all WRONG, this is not a class project! Aahh! CLASS!"

The entire class looks up, except for punk kid. (but I'm relatively sure he's listening)

"This project is to NOT be worked on during class, you may work on it at break and lunch, eat with your partner! You can even invite your other friends to your partner's friends. My main objective is for this assignments completion to be made at HOME, the home!"

A girl raises her hand. "Mrs. Motosuwa-san?" that was unnecessary

"Hai, ..Gyomo-chan?" slight pause to figure out her name.

"If we aren't allowed to work on it _during_ class… what are we supposed to do for the rest of the period?"

"Oh." **chibi moment** "Well write down this weeks homework in your planners!"

"There is no homework for this week… according to your schedule."

"Ah." **hmph** "Then feel free to chat among yourselves quietly until the end of class, I'm getting coffee." **Ciao!**

And she leaves the classroom. :.:She seems to have a lot of trust in us.:.:

…

:.:But she shouldn't:.: Akito looks up. Many of the partner groups stayed together, and some split up to meet with their significant other, it wasn't very quiet either. Akito turned his view back over to… He looked at the packet that was in his hands.

:.:Kohana… Hatori. Kohana… what does that-:.:

"Hayama-kun?" Kohana spoke.

:.:She spoke! Her voice is so small…:.:

"I believe I am done with my questions now, are you done with yours?"

Her voice was very small and distant but what Akito didn't expect is that she had all of her face expressions. She wasn't one of those 'in outer space girls' like he had previously predicted. Akito slowly nodded and switched the packets, not breaking her gaze, almost afraid it would never happen again.

"About going to each other's houses… I can't do it today, but perhaps tomorrow? I want to get this project done soon as possible, um… "

A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Perhaps we could go to your house today?" … "God, this is so weird…" she turns away so he can't see her face.

:.:What's up with her:.:

**ahem** "I'm sorry it's just I don't talk to boys often, it's going to take me a while to get used to you, I'm actually very open and normal.,"

:.:Oh:.: "I think it's going to be hard getting used to you too."

Izatta compliment?

IN SANA'S CLASSROOM (about 1 hour ago (that's how much time has been spent in Akito's class))

don't worry this won't take long

"Hello children!"

Well… there aren't actually that many children. There are only about 10 kids; all of them looked embarrassed to be there. The teacher seemed to understand what was going on.

"Look at it this way kids, it's not like you were held-back OR that you're retaking last year's math, my that sounds awful just thinking about it!" She attempts, and fails.

There was a typo on the class sheets. The special math teacher is not Mrs. Nanoka but Mrs. Ubaki.

Mrs. Ubaki was a very soft spoken lady; all her articles of clothing were very light shades of autumn colors. She had darker then black, black hair, humbly placed in a simple ponytail and still reached her waist. She had hazel eyes; it looked as though the month October would match her most. She wore no make up because she had a natural beauty with no need for such things. Her voice was like the wind, it swayed the souls of the children inside to move. She seemed very naive but her eyes told a different tale.

"I'm very sorry children, shall we get started then?"

Sana spoke up "On talking about you?" +.+I really want to know+.+

Ms. Ubaki walks over to Sana's desk and kneels down so that she was shorter then Sana was.

"Oh… no. You see I'm very shy and secretive… I'm friendly but those things I keep to myself."

.+So she's a mystery… It makes me want to know her more! Maybe one day..+.+

"Ok children… let's get started with a test!" **woooooh**

The class looked horrified, no introduction, no seating arrangements, just sits wherever, in this class where you don't know anyone and now a TEST? It was a test to see just how much you truly understood in math of last years plus the basics. It was a short test but it took the whole period, just like Ms. Nanoka expected (since the students were so math-retarded).

LUNCHTIME

Sana was glad to be out of there, she was mentally WIPED! Now for some good brain and body food! Yet, she couldn't be enthusiastic. She was in a very solemn mood and she didn't know why.

.+ Was it that teacher? She wasn't MEAN… well is it Akito? Do I miss him? No.. I don't.. because I'll see him anytime now. Is it that boy and his sister, the Kurosawa's? Is it they're strange, love-less existence? Oh god… I wonder what their parents are like. Or is it… just that feeling, that quick transition from ecstatic to moped out for no reason.+.+

**sigh!** "Kurata-saaaan!"

"Huh?" +.+Kurosawa-kun+.+

As soon as she turned around he was right by her, only inches apart.

"How was your class, Kurata-san?" he beamed.

She patted him on the shoulder continuously and said "MURDER! But it's better now that I get to see my friends!"** XP**

"Friend?" **d'oh? **

"Hmm? Yes, of course!"

-.-I'm her _friend?_ (that was fast.) Come to think… she's my only friend. (how depressing)-.-

Sana smiles to him and hangs her arm around his neck and seeing how superior his height is, he had to bend down quite a bit for her to do so, but he didn't mind really. Well kind of, -.-this is so emba.. well it's weird, people DO this?-.-

"Oy, Kurata!"

**shock** +That voice+ Sana turned around with Hatoke FYI: Hah-toh-kay and looked for the source of the sound.

There he was, a girl on either side of him, his eyes wide open, a hand stretched out to her as if to grab her, his mouth a little opens. +.+Heh… if that's the game you're going to play+.+ -.-Hayama…-.-

"Hatoke, let's go!" **tee hee** so she turns around with Hatoke still in her grasp but stops, lets him go, then takes him by the hand and drags him along.

**--;** :.:So she's mad? AH Spoiled girl, they're a classroom partner and my own Kurosawa:.: **making reference to the fact that SHE had a Kurosawa too** He wasn't really mad, worried, or discouraged in any way, he just wanted to touch her is all.

Hahahaha that sounds really perveerrrrted, and I'M being as mature as a 9 year old!

**Tiana said the same thing when I read that part. LOL.**

But yeah I meant in a more innocent way like, hand-holding, --

**Tiana: Oh. **

"H-hey, Kurata-san?" -.- she's holding my hand…-.-

**Tiana says to Sana to stop it dammit.**

"Mmm?"

"What're you doing (to my hand, that is..)?"

.+Oh jeeze+.+ "It's another one of those relationship thing-ma-jiggies we were talking about earlier, it's ok!"

Um, eh, ahh.. "Ok!"

They navigated their way through the school and finally found Aya who knew where the others were sitting. The all sat down on a long bench in the quad under the Sakura trees that would soon lose its petals. The group was: Aya, Gomi, Hisae, Mami, Yukihiro, Hayama, The Kurosawa's, Kohana and Sana.

"Oh SANA! You won't believe it when you get to science class, you have Mr. Hatori, correct?"

"Ahh, mmhmm!"

"He's soo _dreamy_! For a teacher I mean seriously, he's like American or something so he talks kind of slow here but he's really great, and REALLY funny!" Hisae rambled.

"Oh yeah Hisae? Why don't you ask him out then?" Gomi added loudly.

"Why don't YOU call me by my last name respectfully?" she pokes him with a fork all the way across the table.

"Because I forgot it." Sticks tongue out.

"OH, what-_ever_! Anyway Sana, really awesome, I have a feeling it will be a fun and easy 'A'!"

"Ohh great, I really could use it!"

"Huh? Sana, don't tell me you're failing a class already!"

"I could be…" (Akito starts listening to their conversation) "I mean can you believe it, we already had out FIRST test!"

"Are you serious? Was it hard… um… did you at least FEEL that you did well?"

"Eh well.. no," "Sana!" Akito finally joined in. "Are you really screwing yourself over SO early in the game?"

"I'm not TRYING to!" **ponk!** "What I'm trying to do is _feel_ better and my teacher is already doing a great job so far, I don't need YOU stinking it all up!"

Hisae: "Oh, you have a nice teacher?"

Gomi: "Ours is a nightmare!"

Aya from the other end of the table: "Second!"

Sana: "I'm sorry, what does your teacher do?"

Hisae: "Well for starters it's a HE, the first problem!"

Gomi: "Oy!"

Hisae: "Secondly, he's totally sexist and checks out all the girls in the class!"

Sana: "Eww that's scary!"

Hayama: "Ah." **quavers**

Hisae: "Tell me about it, and he already has our homework stacked!"

Gomi: "And remember what she said about being sexist? Well, he's sexist _against_ the girls! Somehow.."

He turns toward her. "Especially Hisae! It drives m--us crazy!"

Hisae: "Yeah(!), thanks."

They stare at each other, and then turn their heads away in opposite directions, pretending to eat food that isn't there and studying something off into the distance as if it meant the world. +.+Ah! How cute……… I'll let them do their own thing.+.+

"So, Hayama, Kurosawa, how was YOUR math, oh! And who is this?"

Akito answered: "Ah, this is Kohana Hatori, she's my partner for junior eternity apparently."

Kohana gave a soft: "Haheheh,"

"Uhh.. what?"

"It's our math class, we all get a partner that will last the rest of the year, but our first homework assignment is all about them. We have to get to know each other through useless paper. I didn't think that would work so I invited her to eat here."

"Oh, I see but, doesn't she have any friends… that she wants to eat with?"

I'm not jealous, I really am curious. But why am I telling myself that? Ok, discussion OVER+

"No, I have no friends here."

"Oh, are you a new student then?"

"No, I have gone to all the Jinbo schools my entire life."

"Woah you went to school with us? Where have you been?"

"Perhaps we've just never had any classes together and I eat in other places."

"Oh yeah that makes sense I guess."

"I hope you don't mind, Kurata,"

"No, no not at all, why would you say such a thing."

"I don't know what people's thoughts would be considering I've only eaten with 5 different people my entire life."

.+ Oh… me and Akito are just attracting all the strange KIDS today aren't we+.+ **shudder**

"Kohana, should we get started?"

"No… I just want to take in the feeling of today, we can wait until after school,"

"Sounds good enough. Oh… what P.E. Teacher do you have?"

"Minamino-sensei." She softly stated.

"Oho, then I won't be alone then!" Phew.

"I'm there too Hayama-kun," Hatoke said spitefully ALMOST.

"Well, _other_ then you! So what are your other classes then?"

Hmm. "Woodshop, Areyama-sensei, ..Hatori-sensei."

"Hey that's the same as me!" said Sana.

"Oh really… I'm glad."

.+She is? Hey she's smiling! I guess she's just different, not creepy at all, the Kurosawa's on the other hand..+.+

TIME FOR P.E.!

"TOKEMI-SENSEI!"

"MINAMINO-SENSEI!"

"KAEIIKICHI-SENSEI"

Minamino-sensei, the woman and obvious leader of the three steps forward.

"Pleased to meet you all," she was speaking to about 90 students "welcome to P.E. 3, Juniors!"

Some students clapped, other stayed quiet, and some were already asleep.

"Today is not a P.E. day of course, I want you all to make single file lines divided by class and gender so we can arrange you some P.E. lockers, sound good? …WELL don't just sit there with your mouth open waiting for a spider to crawl in! GET GOIN!"

"HAI!" and they all leave and divide themselves up like they were supposed to. Too bad she didn't instruct them to be quiet and stay out of trouble. There were boys giving each other headlocks and fake punching each other, the girls were just out of it and not paying attention to what was going on and gossiping. Later after getting assigned whatever and arranging last-minute adjustments to any problems anyone might be having, the rest of the kids got to just hang out in the gym and talk the whole time.

It's time to go home.

From that first day

Of course, in high school..

It seems like

There's TWO first days

But that's yet to come.

"Akito!" Sana is trailing after him when the bell rings.

"Sana…"

"Akito, how did you like your first day?" +.+I'm so happy! Why+.+

"It sucked, you were barely there."

"Well hey we used to be 10,000 kilometers apart, remember?"

"Ugh don't remind me.. it's sickening."

.+ Heheh, Hayama.+.+ "..You're so sweet."

He looks up to her from his 'throwing up' episode. :.:she's so pretty, in that uniform:.:

"I should be going.."

"Oh, bye-b," but he muffles her sentence short by giving her a small kiss, and then holds her.

He reached around her, to see how far his arms could take him, how small her body was to his, it sent shivers down his spine. Those shivers went down his and reached up hers, making her give a little gasp, she took her arms and grabbed around as much she could as well. It made Akito's realization of how small she was that much clearer when he felt that she could barely even meet her own hands halfway. He gave her a small squeeze and let her go.

"Do.. what's right for you, Sana." He looks around and then turns back to her, "I have to go,"

So he runs away to the mysterious figure he was looking around for, it was probably Kohana, but Sana didn't care.

"Do.. what's best for me." She felt really serious but…

She yells to the general direction he left from "You bet, Akito-!" we all know Sana.

**CHAPTER END!**

I'm sorry it took so long.. High schools a fun bitch.


End file.
